Serafines
by alimtzpar
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde que Arnold encontró a sus padres... ahora es un respetado detective que tiene a su lado al mejor equipo para limpiar las calles de Hillwood de la ola de crímenes que se han estado cometiendo. Aunque no sabe que está a punto de entrar en un juego orquestado por alguien más en donde tiene más que perder que su credibilidad como el mejor detective en la ciudad
1. Prólogo

**Muy bien, esta historia salió de una locura de sueño que tuve y que no podía salir de mi mente aunque lo intentara... una mezcla de tanta cafeína, tanto estrés en el trabajo, tanto escribir sobre Hey Arnold y leer Hija de Humo y Hueso... **

**Espero que les agrade...**

**Disclaimer de rigor: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, sólo he tomado prestado de Craig Barttlet a sus personajes sin ánimo de lucrar con esta historia... sólo quiero entretener.**

Cenizas a las cenizas...

Quien haya dicho eso era un auténtico cabrón... Arnold olisqueó un poco el aire, quién diría que las personas cuando se quemaban también olían a barbacoa chamuscada... El rubio miró con tristeza el edificio en llamas, era el quinto esa semana. Hillwood nunca antes había tenido un problema así de incendios, lo peor era que se trataba de edificios de departamentos, repletos de familias que no alcanzaban a salir y que se consumían tan rápido que ya no podían seguirse engañando y pensar que eran accidentes.

-Viejo, tienes que venir a ver esto- saliendo de sus pensamientos, Arnold se giró a la dirección de la que provenía la voz de su compañero, el detective Johanssen. Amigos de la infancia, colegas en medio del muladar que tenían que limpiar en esa ciudad.

-Ya voy- el rubio volvió a ver cómo el ennegrecido edificio aún arrojaba humo como chimenea bajo los intentos exhaustivos del cuerpo de bomberos para apagar las llamaradas. Suspiró intentando recobrar la compostura, tenía que despertar y concentrarse en resolver ese misterio si quería ser de ayuda para alguien. Llegando con su compañero, ambos se internaron en el edificio enfrente del que era tragado por el fuego. Ahí, al pie de la escalera estaba la médico forense Phoebe Heyerdahl, ex novia de su compañero.

-Detective Shortman- lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, en sus ojos podía ver la misma tristeza que sentía en ese momento. Más muertes que sumar a la lista de la semana y ellos seguían sin ninguna pista que les ayudara a parar ese sinsentido.

-Doctora Heyerdahl. ¿No debería estar con su equipo del otro lado de la calle?- no quería sonar rudo, pero aquel detalle había despertado su curiosidad.

-Encontré algo en un departamento del tercer piso de este edificio, una niña me pidió que atendiera a su madre... una víctima del incendio a la que una vecina le dio asilo en su casa... pero en el departamento de enfrente... es mejor que lo veas tú mismo- la pelinegra se giró y empezó a subir las escaleras sin dar más explicaciones. Arnold miró en dirección a Gerald que sólo se encogió de hombros y empezó a seguir a la doctora.

Cuando llegaron a su destino y Phoebe abrió la puerta del departamento, Arnold no pudo evitar avanzar pasando a la oriental y encender la luz del lugar para asegurarse de que había visto bien. En esa habitación, las paredes estaban repletas de fotografías de los edificios que se habían incendiado, artículos que narraban lo que había ocurrido, planos arquitectónicos de los blancos, los planos de las redes de drenajes de la ciudad y en medio de todo, encerrada varias veces con marcador rojo, estaba la foto de un rostro demasiado conocido por los tres presentes que miraban incrédulos alrededor.

-Quiero todo esto confiscado, ahora- ordenó Arnold, haciendo que Phoebe saliera de ahí en búsqueda de los demás miembros del equipo oficial.

-Viejo, hay que advertirle- Gerald miró preocupado al rubio. El caso acababa de volverse personal para Arnold, incluso para él mismo.

-No. Tenemos que ponerla bajo vigilancia sin que lo sepa. No queremos alertar al psicópata que haya hecho esto- y saliendo de ahí, el rubio se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a la única persona que no había podido proteger en el pasado.

Gerald se giró de nuevo a la foto, sintiendo la bilis subir por la garganta. El rostro de una rubia de ojos azul claro le regresaba la mirada sonriente... Helga G. Pataki acababa de volverse persona de interés en ese caso.


	2. Olor a café y tabaco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barttlet... y esta historia es sin fines algunos de lucro.**

**Ahora sí, que empiece la historia...**

**CAPITULO 1: Olor a café y tabaco**

Un domingo como cualquier otro daba inicio en la ciudad de Hillwood, o eso creía la mayoría hasta que encendía sus televisores, escuchaba la radio, leía el periódico o entraba en sus redes sociales como era el caso de la célebre diseñadora Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- al escuchar el grito, tres de sus asistentes personales corrieron a su habitación a asegurarse de que se encontraba bien -Por supuesto que no estoy bien. Otro edificio de mi familia se incendió, ¿Quién rayos se está encargando de encontrar al culpable?- Rhonda aventó el teléfono contra su cama y levantándose del tocador se giró a sus espectadoras -Cancelen mis citas de hoy. Iré a la comisaría a arreglar esto antes de que mi padre se entere- corriendo a las chicas, urgiéndolas a hacer lo que les había pedido, Rhonda cerró las puertas y empezó a vestirse.

Hizo una llamada mientras lo hacía, Phoebe le respondió al otro lado del teléfono con la voz somnolienta.

-¿Diga?- La heredera de los Wellington Lloyd rodó los ojos al escucharla hablar como si tuviera la boca llena de canicas.

-Cielos, querida. Una dama debe hablar siempre con propiedad, ¿Qué te enseñaron en Harvard?- exasperada, continuó con su tarea de adecentarse lo suficiente para salir a la ciudad.

-¿Rhonda?- preguntó sorprendida la joven oriental, terminando por quitarse de encima la pesadez del sueño -¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?- preguntó extrañada de que le estuviera contactando precisamente su ex compañera escolar.

-Yo tengo el número de quien necesito que me conteste, querida- Rhonda terminó de calzarse sus zapatillas y se dispuso a sentarse de nuevo en el tocador para terminar su maquillaje.

-Y ¿Por qué necesitabas que yo te contestara?- aquello le daba un mal presentimiento.

-Porque eres la única médico forense que trabaja para la comisaría de Hillwood a la que le financié los estudios, querida- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -Necesito que me des toda la información que tengas sobre los incendios que han estado sucediendo esta semana- exigió, sabiendo que la oriental no tendría otra opción.

-Es información confidencial y podrían correrme por...- al escucharla reír por la línea del teléfono, Phoebe se dio cuenta de que a Rhonda no podría importarle menos toda esa información -Está bien. Dame un par de horas- pidió la oriental, empezando a levantarse.

-Como quieras. Te veré en la comisaría, voy saliendo para allá... sólo te recuerdo que cuando me aburro me da por hablar demasiado- Phoebe abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aquello era una amenaza velada pero justo cuando le iba a responder, Rhonda había terminado la llamada.

Arnold estaba desayunando cereal de fibra en lugar de su cereal favorito, tenía que hacerlo una vez por semana. Los gajes de crecer, le habría dicho su abuelo.

Sonrió melancólico como cada vez que le recordaba. Después de diez años de su muerte, todavía lo escuchaba en su cabeza y podía sentir sus abrazos si se esforzaba.

Tenía el radio encendido escuchando sobre los incendios que habían estado sucediendo, sentía la sangre pesada en sus venas cada que recordaba lo que habían descubierto la noche anterior. Gerald se había ofrecido inmediatamente para tomar una patrulla y vigilar el departamento de Helga toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Todavía no sabía por qué lo hizo, pero suponía que era para evitarle distracciones en el caso...tenía que ir a la comisaría por los resultados de los análisis de las muestras que se tomaron de esa extraña habitación.

Suspirando recordó la última vez que había visto a Helga... no tenía más de dos meses, en su firma de libros... Gerald era quien le había dicho que estaría en la librería de la quinta avenida, y aunque intentó fingir que no le importaba, había terminado yendo de todas formas.

Se veía tan fresca y sonriente... agradecía y hacía comentarios ingeniosos a sus admiradores que le pedían un autógrafo. Le tomó unos segundos decidirse a entrar en la librería, pero justo cuando juntó el suficiente valor, se detuvo en la puerta de cristal al ver cómo llegaba un sujeto al que no conocía y le daba un beso en los labios. Salió de ahí más rápido de lo que habría viajado el sonido.

Había sido un tonto en dejarla ir, no pudo sostener una relación a distancia cuando se fue a estudiar la universidad, ahora era una escritora publicada, famosa y vivía en Hillwood. Él la evitaba todo lo que podía, pero seguía pensando en ella tanto como el primer día en que se fue. Casi se sentía como si no hubiera regresado.

Los gruñidos de Abner Junior lo sacaron de sus recuerdos y tomando lo que quedaba en su plato lo dejó caer en la bandeja de su mascota para que él se lo terminara y se apresuró a llegar a su lugar de trabajo. Al llegar al edificio, estuvo tentado a regresarse por donde había venido al encontrar en la recepción a su ex compañera Rhonda Wellington Lloyd que en cuanto le vio caminó a él con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay que ver lo fácil que la tienen los servidores públicos, ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar a trabajar?- Arnold sonrió forzadamente, sin ver otra alternativa que saludarla.

-Buen día, Rhonda. También es un placer verte- le contestó, sin intenciones de seguir su juego, cualquiera que fuera, no caería en las artimañas con las que solía salirse con la tuya.

-Casi logras que lo crea, querido. Estas mejorando en tu cinismo- sonrió de lado la pelinegra, poniendo nervioso al rubio, la unigénita de los Wellington jamás te visitaba por otra cosa que no fuera obtener algo que le interesaba.

-Basta de andarse por las ramas, Rhonda. ¿A qué has venido?- le dijo directamente, encarándola.

-¿Yo? Sólo a darte una pista en tu caso, a ver si así dejan de correr como gallinas sin cabeza y por fin pueden hacer algo al respecto- el rubio la miró con sospecha.

-¿Cuál caso?- le preguntó desconfiado.

-El único en el que estás trabajando con Phoebe Heyerdahl y Gerald Johanssen... ¿Quién diría que después de tantos años tendríamos que volver a juntarnos así?- la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de la pelinegra le dio escalofríos a Arnold. Había aprendido a la mala que Rhonda era una mujer de mucho cuidado, no era alguien con quien jugar, pero si ella quería jugar contigo... entonces estabas jodido.

Gerald bostezó por quinta vez en menos de treinta segundos, sentía pesados los párpados y la boca le sabía a tabaco y café. Había pasado la noche en vela en su automóvil afuera del departamento que se había comprado Helga en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad para no tener que vivir con sus padres cuando volvió a Hillwood, y evitar a ciertas personas que continuaban viviendo en el vecindario. Por eso se había bebido casi dos litros de café y fumado una cajetilla entera para poder estar alerta y no distraer su atención de su objetivo... su misión era vigilar la residencia, nadie entraba o salía sin que el detective Johanssen lo supiera.

-¿Siempre te ves tan bien por las mañanas?- la pregunta que venía de la ventana del asiento del copiloto, que ni siquiera recordaba que había abierto para poder fumar sin que el humo se encerrara, lo tomó desprevenido y con un sobresalto se giró en redondo para encontrarse ni más ni menos que el sonriente rostro de la rubia que se suponía tenía que vigilar.

-Maldición, Pataki. Casi me provocas un infarto... ¿Te has aliado con mi seguro para darme diabetes o algo así?- la chica recargada en la ventana rio alegre, a todas luces recién bañada y de muy buen humor... suficientemente raro para la misma mañana, pensó para sí el moreno.

-Para nada. Yo no necesito aliados, soy perfectamente capaz de provocarte azúcar sin ayuda de nadie- afirmó y abrió la puerta del auto para subirse ante la estupefacta mirada del detective.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- la rubia se giró, estaba muy bien acomodada en el asiento y se terminaba de poner el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Te facilito tu trabajo- le respondió como si fuera un tema de conversación común entre ellos, pero el moreno no podía sentirse más perdido que en ese momento.

-¿Y cómo, si se puede saber, facilita mi trabajo que te subas a mi carro?- azorado, sintió que se le secaba la boca al notar que la joven llevaba unos shorts demasiado cortos para la sanidad mental de cualquier incauto que posara sus ojos en esas larguísimas piernas.

-Así es más fácil que sepas dónde estoy- encogiéndose de hombros, le sonrió burlona. Gerald enrojeció sintiéndose pillado y usó el único recurso que se le ocurrió... la vieja confiable.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Pataki- aseguró, decidido a fingir demencia.

-¿Ah, no? No te preocupes, no me cuesta nada refrescarte la memoria- le dijo con voz divertida -Llegaste anoche y en lugar de pasar, te quedaste en tu auto... y has estado desde entonces en este mismo lugar, lo que me dice que una visita social no era- Gerald la miró con el ceño fruncido, odiando su tono de sabelotodo -y hueles a café y cigarro... seguramente para poder estar despierto toda la noche, y eso sólo puede ser porque vigilabas algo o a alguien... y a mí se me da por apostar que esa persona soy yo- la rubia lo miró como si hubiera ganado algo, enervándolo.

-Sigo sin saber de qué hablas- que lo quemaran vivo si Helga sabía por él qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta ahora la chica sólo tenía conjeturas -Pero ya que me has insistido tanto, llevaré a desayunar a una linda chica que se subió a mi auto hablando incoherencias, a ver si con algo en el estómago deja de desvariar- ambos se sonrieron retadoramente.

-Como quieras verlo. El hecho es... que te estoy facilitando tu trabajo- zanjó el tema la rubia. Gerald rodó los ojos, siempre tenía que decir la última palabra en las discusiones, qué mujer tan enervante -y la próxima vez, no tienes que dormir en tu coche... sabes que eres bienvenido en el departamento- el moreno sonrió al escucharla decir aquello mientras le rehuía la mirada. La tarea de vigilancia acababa de volverse su favorita por mucho. Arrancó el automóvil que gritaba "Detective" como si llevara un letrero neón en el cofre, y ya en movimiento miró de reojo a su acompañante, que había subido los pies descalzos a su tablero y miraba el pasar de la ciudad por su ventana... cielos, tendrían que poner una ley en contra de que esa chica fuera tan desquiciantemente obtusa respecto a lo que podía provocarle a un hombre con esas manías despreocupadas que tenía.

-Deberías bajar tus pies de ahí, el colmo sería que un agente de tránsito me multara por tu culpa- la voz le salió algo afectada, pero la joven no pareció notarlo.

-En realidad, el colmo sería que te multaran por ir distraído viéndome las piernas, detective Johanssen- le respondió con pereza... quizás sí que se había dado cuenta, o tal vez no había sido todo lo discreto que pensó que era.

-Sí, como sea. Sólo bájalos- pidió derrotado -¿A dónde te llevo a desayunar?- preguntó al llegar a un semáforo en la calle principal que conectaba su vecindario con el de la rubia.

-Tu casa está bien. Así podrías darte un baño, te hace falta- le respondió con una sonrisa burlona mientras bajaba sus pies del tablero como le había indicado el moreno.

-Sí... lamento que el auto huela así- la vio ensanchar su sonrisa.

-Me gusta el olor del café y el tabaco... además, tú siempre hueles así, sólo que hoy es más intenso- Gerald la miró sin saber cómo interpretar esa declaración. Y decidiendo que no quería ahondar en ese tema, simplemente tomó la avenida que los llevaría a su casa pensando todo el camino qué diablos tenía en su nevera para alimentar a la rubia de bellas piernas que jugaba con su radio distraídamente. Pero poco importaba lo que tuviera en la nevera porque al llegar a la calle donde estaba la casa de la familia Johanssen, la tienda de la esquina estaba prendida en llamas y no tardó mucho en explotar cuando los recipientes sujetos a presión que tenían dentro llegaron a temperaturas demasiado altas para que pudieran soportarlo...

Gerald perdió el control de su auto al recibir el impacto de la onda expansiva de la explosión y dio una vuelta de 180 grados quedando sobre el techo del vehículo en pleno pavimento mientras delante de sus ojos las llamas crecían y se acercaban a ellos...

Parecía como si las puertas del infierno se hubieran abierto y les recibieran.


	3. Olor a humo y traición

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold son propiedad de Craig Barttlet**

**Capítulo 2: Olor a humo y traición**

Arnold miraba desconfiado a una satisfecha Rhonda sentada frente a él en una cafetería cutre cruzando la calle de la comisaría.

-¿Esperas que te crea que todos los edificios incendiados le pertenecen a tu familia y nosotros no lo sabíamos?- la pelinegra llevó con gracia la taza de té que tenía en su mano derecha a los labios mientras no perdía de vista al rubio.

-¿Qué razón tendría yo para visitar esta zona tan... humilde... de la ciudad, si no fuera verdad lo que te estoy diciendo?- el rubio la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso es justo lo que quiero que me aclares. ¿Qué razones tienes para venir hasta acá a decirme algo que pudiste haberme dicho por teléfono?- Arnold alzó su dorada ceja suspicazmente, con el tiempo había aprendido a leer a las personas y podía ver claramente que su amiga de la infancia tenía intenciones ocultas... lo que no podía ver tan claramente era cuáles eran esas intenciones.

-Bueno... es que también quería verte- comentó rezumando coquetería y haciendo enrojecer inevitablemente al detective que se envaró en su silla, sin gustarle el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación -... la última vez, te fuiste antes de que me despertara- añadió insinuante y haciendo que Arnold se atragantara con su propia saliva.

-¡Rhonda! No puedes decir algo como eso aquí, mis compañeros de trabajo frecuentan este lugar- azorado, el rubio observaba a su alrededor rezando porque nadie conocido se hubiera enterado de aquello. Hasta que la cantarina risa de la joven lo descolocó, Rhonda siempre había sido guapa pero con los años se había vuelto una verdadera femme fatale...

-Tranquilo, no diré nada sobre lo que sucedió entre nosotros a nadie... no quiero que te saquen de este caso- Arnold separó los labios dispuesto a preguntar por esas intenciones que no estaba dejando entrever cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndolo.

La llamada era para informarle de una explosión en la calle donde vivía su compañero y sin poder quitarse a la pelinegra de encima, tuvo que llevarla consigo al lugar, saliendo como un rayo, teniendo como destino el lugar del incidente.

Gerald sentía una paz que hacía mucho tiempo no disfrutaba. Estaba recostado en su cama con una Phoebe relajada sobre su pecho, contestando juntos el crucigrama del periódico del día...

Era algo que acostumbraban a hacer cuando vivían juntos...

Algo perturbó el momento. Ese pensamiento, aparentemente inocente, le estaba empezando a provocar una migraña. ¿Por qué había pensado en ellos en pasado? Como si fuera algo que sucedía tiempo atrás pero había dejado de pasar...

Gerald intentó concentrarse de nuevo en el crucigrama y en lo que Phoebe parecía decirle, pero el dolor agudo en la sien no se lo permitía.

Él debería estar en otro lugar... sabía que debía estar con alguien más... ¿Pero en dónde, con quién?... Phoebe era su novia... iban a casarse... Iban a hacerlo ¿verdad?... pero ya no... apretó los párpados fuertemente intentando pensar con claridad, su dolor de cabeza sólo incrementaba.

Él le propuso matrimonio, ella aceptó... ¿Estaban casados? No recordaba ninguna boda... pero sí recordaba una pelea...

Phoebe se fue. Entonces abrió los ojos para encontrarse solo en la cama, Phoebe había desaparecido... y con ella la sensación de paz.

No reconocía la habitación en la que estaba... no reconocía la ropa de cama...

¿Por qué olía a humo?

Tenía la fuerte impresión de que las cosas no estaban bien... Había algo fuera de lugar, ¿pero qué?

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez porque el dolor de cabeza incrementó, por instantes haciéndose insoportable.

Al abrirlos, estaba en otro sitio.

Esta vez parecía un bar... y lo reconocía. Era el lugar al que iba a beber después del trabajo, una rutina que inició cuando Phoebe se fue... Ahora lo recordaba, nunca se casó con Phoebe porque ella había cancelado el compromiso, porque él era un imbécil y ella demasiado lista para seguir ignorando que era muy poco para ella.

Entonces la vio. Una hermosa rubia que reía con un joven castaño en la barra... los ojos azules, el cabello suelto y lacio, un vestido ceñido y corto, una sonrisa contagiosa... Era Helga... y reconoció aquello como un recuerdo, ¿Por qué estaba reviviendo sus recuerdos?

Pero entonces, sin control de su propio cuerpo, hizo lo mismo que aquel día en que la vio en su purgatorio personal y se levantó para reunirse con ella en la barra, sin importarle que estuviera acompañada o que llevaran un par de años sin hablarse. Interrumpió con ese descaro que sabía que la enervaba...

-¿Sabías que ella no siempre se vio como una diosa?- quizás había bebido un par de copas más de las que acostumbraba, esperaba que ella lo abofeteara pero en su lugar lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó el acompañante, al que ahora el moreno ignoraba, fijando sus ojos en los de ella... Ahora recordaba que nunca supo el nombre de ese chico.

-¿Y cómo me veía? Digo, antes de verme como una diosa- lo encaró divertida de la evidente embriaguez del hombre que se alzaba imponente.

-Como...- pareció pensarlo unos segundos -como una amazona- aseguró contundente, y se golpeó la nuca internamente al revivir aquel embarazoso momento.

-¿Siquiera sabes lo que es una amazona?- lo increpó el olvidado acompañante, intentando recuperar la atención perdida de la rubia y fallando miserablemente.

-Una mujer guerrera- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, fijándose en la expresión de satisfacción que se pintaba en el rostro de Helga ante su respuesta.

Y de ahí, ese entrometido acompañante... que en realidad, el entrometido había sido él, pero seguía pareciéndole una pecata minuta... desapareció. Y él estuvo conversando toda la noche con la rubia. No recordaba de qué habían hablado pero sí que al día siguiente despertó en el sofá de su departamento...

¡Eso era!

Tenía que estar vigilando el departamento de Helga... Tenía que estar con ella... pero ¿Dónde estaba ahora? De pronto estaba solo en el bar... completamente... ni Helga, ni entrometido, ni nadie más.

Un eco buscaba hacerse oír y él intentó ponerle atención, regresando su migraña por el esfuerzo, incrementando de intensidad a medida que aquel eco se convertía en una voz llamándolo, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más insistente... cerró de nuevo los ojos, y deseó que se callara... no quería escuchar, no quería sentir eso, tenía que ir a buscar a Helga, tenía que despertar... y con ese último pensamiento cruzando su mente, abrió los ojos sorprendido de haber notado que todo lo que vio era producto de su inconsciente...

Se encontró con el rostro de Phoebe.

-¿Estás aquí?- preguntó sintiendo que le ardía la garganta, pero queriendo asegurarse de que no seguía en el mundo onírico.

-Sí, Gerald. Por Dios, qué susto. Creí que no despertarías nunca- le dijo la pelinegra escuchándose aliviada.

-¿Dónde está Helga?- recobrando un poco de claridad, recordó todo de golpe, la vigilancia, la rubia subiendo en el auto, sus piernas, la tienda de la esquina en llamas, la explosión, el accidente...

-¿Helga?- otra voz, esta vez masculina, se sumó a al conversación.

-¿Arnold?- se sintió mareado al girarse a verlo con tanta rapidez que aparecieron puntitos de colores por todo el rostro del rubio.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué decías de Helga?- pidió a su compañero, intentando disimular la angustia que sentía, había acudido al llamado por el incidente y sin poder dejar atrás a Rhonda que insistió en pagársele como calcomanía, no tuvo más remedio que llegar con ella colgada de su brazo para encontrarse con su mejor amigo herido, inconsciente y recostado en la camilla de una ambulancia. Y para sumar estrés, porque ¿Por qué no? Quien era el responsable de vigilar a la rubia se despertaba preguntando por ella.

-¿En dónde está? Venía conmigo en el auto- Phoebe lo miró confundida.

-Gerald, no había nadie contigo en el auto cuando te sacaron- le afirmó con una seguridad que puso al borde de un ataque de pánico a los dos hombres que la oían.

-Eso no puede ser... les aseguro que ella venía conmigo- repitió Gerald, sintiendo el ardor en su garganta y su cabeza, aumentar.

-¿Y qué hacía contigo en el auto?- preguntó Arnold, mortalmente serio.

-Seguramente ingerir tanto humo está confundiendo tu mente, Gerald, te aseguro que no había nadie más- volvió a intervenir Phoebe, sintiendo la tensión del cuerpo de su jefe como algo peligroso.

-¡No estoy confundido! Íbamos a mi casa... ella... ella tiene que estar por aquí- alterado, el moreno intentó ponerse de pie, siendo detenido por la oriental que le miraba preocupada.

-Arnold, necesitamos confirmar el paradero de Helga... si Gerald tiene razón... Te aseguro que en el auto no estaba- insistió la joven médico, intentando contener los intentos de pararse de su ex prometido.

-Movilizaré un equipo- Rhonda se acercó a Arnold.

-No parece el mejor momento para decirte esto- empezó la pelinegra, poniendo de los nervios al detective Shortman -Pero ese- y señaló el edificio incendiándose que intentaba controlar el cuerpo de bomberos -también le pertenece a mi familia- aseguró la unigénita de los Wellington Lloyd sin un ápice de malintencionada deshonestidad.

-Lo investigaré- aseguró el rubio, mientras corría a su vehículo y daba indicaciones por el radio, alertando a sus recursos de la desaparición de Helga Pataki.

La rubia no podía parar de toser, la habían llevado a una especie de bodega y la habían arrojado al frío suelo. Le arrancaron la ropa y la dejaron desnuda para que se congelara en aquel sitio.

Estuvo ahí, sola, lo que le pareció una eternidad pero que no tenía manera de saber cuánto tiempo había sido realmente, hasta que alguien entró por la única puerta del lugar...

Sus pasos resonaban con un ruido metálico al caminar hacia ella. Poniéndola nerviosa, asustándola más si era posible... pero decidida a no dejar que se notara, se puso de pie, erguida y como Dios la trajo al mundo, encarando a ese nuevo personaje que llevaba una máscara blanca de rostro completo, que representaba unas angelicales facciones que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le provocaron un escalofrío de reconocimiento...

-Serafines- susurró incrédula.

-¿Sorprendida?- le preguntó burlón el recién llegado, con un distorsionador de voz ocultando su verdadera identidad. Helga frunció el ceño y la miró altiva.

-Ofendida, es una palabra más adecuada- escupía las palabras con helada furia.

-¿Por que te hemos desnudado?- reviró a su ataque con lo que pensó sería una pregunta que pondría en jaque a la mujer frente a él.

-No. Porque la organización que yo cree, me está secuestrando- le respondió con coraje.

-Entonces... espero que esto no te ofenda más- y la persona delante de ella, se retiró con parsimonia la máscara, dejándola verle su verdadero rostro y enmudeciéndola por un par de segundos.

-¡Tú!- gritó con sorpresa, sin saber qué se sentía peor si la furia de saberse capturada por aquel inútil, la traición de su propia gente o el horrible olor a humo que lo impregnaba todo.


	4. Olor a lluvia y tierra mojada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, son creación de Craig Barttlet. Yo sólo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**CAPITULO TRES: Olor a lluvia y tierra mojada.**

Aprovechando que nadie miraba en su dirección, Phoebe se acercó cautelosamente a Rhonda, quien confirmaba el estado de su maquillaje en su espejo compacto, y en él, pudo ver venir a la oriental.

-De verdad que te das a desear, pequeña Phoebe- la doctora se congeló al escucharla. Desde que iban creciendo juntas, la apabullante seguridad de la socialité siempre la ponía nerviosa. Rhonda parecía estar por encima de todo lo que avergonzaría a una persona común.

-Tengo lo que me pediste- La heredera se giró encantada al escucharle, se había imaginado que tendría que coaccionarla un poco más, que se había acercado a darle alguna estúpida excusa… pero realmente era la más lista de la pandilla.

-¿Qué esperas? Entrégamelo- quizás si arreglaba ese embrollo antes de que su padre se enterara, desistiría de la estúpida idea de forzarla a casarse con alguien competente para que dirigiera su emporio. Rhonda era competente. No necesitaba a ningún viejo rabo verde que la tuviera de esposa trofeo en un matrimonio sin amor. Tenía que demostrárselo, sólo tenía que demostrárselo a su padre y todo estaría bien. Nadie la casaría por conveniencia.

-Con una condición- La oriental y la mujer envuelta en su abrigo de mink se miraron retándose, midiéndose… y finalmente habló Rhonda.

-Cuál sería esa condición- odiaba que las personas creyeran que por ser bonita, era tonta, y que podían engañarla fácilmente.

-Si tus investigadores privados descubren algo, me lo harás saber inmediatamente- la pelinegra la miró suspicaz y para responderle, alzó su barbilla altivamente.

-Supongo que puedo tener esa cortesía contigo, si tú la tienes conmigo- Phoebe sonrió de lado.

-Por supuesto- y sacó de su bolso un folder color crema, sellado, con la palabra "CONFIDENCIAL" en él –No creo que haga falta decirte que nadie debe saber de quién obtuviste esto- dijo entregándolo a la unigénita Lloyd.

-Claro que no hace falta…Soy la discreción personificada- le respondió viéndose ofendida, y le arrebató el folder que le extendía.

-En ese caso, te dejo sola con tus ataques histriónicos. Tengo trabajo que hacer- y como si hubiera dicho algo inapropiado se cubrió por breves segundos la boca -¡Ay, perdón! Olvidaba que no sabes lo que esa palabra significa- Rhonda le sonrió con cinismo, ¿Quién lo diría? Los cojones de Phoebe Heyerdahl eran más grandes que los de Arnold Shortman.

Arnold llegó después de unas horas al departamento de Helga, había intentado evitar llegar al lugar, imaginándose que podía encontrarse por todos lados pruebas de la vida que la rubia llevaba con su nuevo amor. Pero el oficial James Callaghan le había contactado, era el oficial a cargo de registrar el lugar, luego de que el rubio obtuviera la orden del Juez Bönsen. Habían encontrado algo.

El rubio se preparó mentalmente para entrar en el edificio, ya no tenía sentido postergarlo más. Ella había avanzado, rehecho su vida, se había vuelto a enamorar y él tenía que dejar de ser un cobarde egoísta que vivía en la negación y ser feliz por ella. Tenía que despejar su mente. Si Helga había desaparecido, él iba a encontrarla.

Entró en el departamento en medio del flashazo de una cámara, su equipo recolectaba evidencia todavía. Aturdido, James tuvo que ir hasta él para guiarlo del hombro a la habitación de la rubia.

-Es aquí- y señaló la cama. La colcha estaba cortada a tajos, y las plumas de ganso del relleno cubrían la habitación.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sorprendido. Gerald no mencionó nada de un ataque a la chica en el departamento. Las gavetas con ropa estaban revueltas. Como si alguien buscara algo con demasiado entusiasmo, pero no lo encontraba.

-Tenemos la teoría de que es un mensaje. Los tajos forman una letra- y cuando James iba a mostrarle a qué se refería, Arnold dejó de prestarle atención. Como una ráfaga, cruzó la habitación directo a donde las prendas de ropa estaban desperdigadas. Incrédulo, levantó una playera –Eeh… ¿Jefe? Se supone que no podemos tocar…- pero el oficial fue interrumpido.

-Contacta inmediatamente a Phoebe Heyerdahl- exclamó entre dientes - Y que lleven a la sala de interrogatorios al detective Johanssen- dilapidó el rubio y salió del cuarto sintiendo su respiración sulfurarse, al pasar por la sala se detuvo incrédulo. Sobre la mesa había varios portarretratos que a su entrada había evitado ver por temor de encontrar imágenes de su vida con aquel desconocido. Pero la realidad resultó muchísimo peor…

De cada una de esas fotografías, le regresaban la mirada su ex novia y su mejor amigo… parecían tener una vida juntos de la que Arnold no tenía ni idea. Asqueado con el pensamiento de ellos dos enamorados, salió de ahí como un rayo. Gerald tenía demasiadas explicaciones que darle.

Lorenzo suspiraba cansado. Era domingo y aun así estaba en la oficina. Maldecía el momento en el que decidió hacerse responsable de los negocios de su familia… fue casi peor cuando quintuplicó el tamaño de la empresa de su padre, aunque se escuchara contradictorio. En el momento había sido un logro para celebrar definitivamente, y él se había sentido realizado. Después de todo, era la primera vez que su padre hablaba con tanto orgullo sobre él. Pero aquella acción estratégica, sólo hizo que su trabajo se multiplicara exponencialmente. Literalmente vivía en su oficina, su baño privado tenía una ducha, y en el armario tenía diez trajes completos a la medida, listos para reiniciar su día sin haber pisado la casa en la que vivía.

Había sido emocionante en un principio, él siempre quiso ser un hombre de negocios. Fue satisfactorio, cada victoria en el ámbito laboral. Pero llevaba años sin tener a nadie a su lado, sin poder ver a sus amigos o conocer alguna mujer que valiera la pena.

La soledad y el agotamiento finalmente lo habían alcanzado. No recordaba haberse tomado vacaciones en los 10 años que llevaba trabajando, y a sus treinta y uno, ya no tenía el mismo ímpetu ni la misma motivación que cuando inició.

De pronto, por el intercomunicador, escuchó la voz de su anciana secretaria. Extrañaba muchísimo a Lulu… si tan solo hubiera podido mantenerse con sus pantalones puestos, la aventura que tuvo con la joven no le habría costado la secretaria más eficiente que había tenido. Pero cómo iba él a saber que la chica estaba psicótica, y que iba a hacerle escenas de celos cada que se reunía con alguna mujer por su trabajo… y las escenas escalaron hasta que tuvo que pedir una orden de restricción en su contra y tuvo que despedirla. La señora Bönsen, aunque esposa de uno de los jueces más respetados en Hillwood, era tan olvidadiza que no podía confiarle nada y terminaba haciendo doble trabajo, el suyo y el de su secretaria.

-¡Lorenzo!- reaccionando, Lorenzo respondió presionando el botón de su intercomunicador.

-Cuántas veces le he dicho, Señora Bönsen, que no me tutee- suspiró pesadamente.

-Usted disculpará, señor, pero no me respondía. Tengo aquí al señor Buckley Lloyd. Exige reunirse con usted- el latino miró confundido el aparato, como si él tuviera las respuestas a las interrogantes que originaba la visita del dueño del mayor monopolio, un secreto a voces, que se había consolidado en estos tiempos. Considerando, claro, que ya estaba penado por la ley.

-Que pase- dijo llanamente. Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba a punto de tener una migraña, cortesía de la familia Lloyd.

-Buenos días- le saludó el padre de su compañera de clases en la P. S. 118

-Buenos días, Señor Lloyd. Tome asiento por favor- el hombre miró alrededor con un gesto crítico, y tomó lugar frente a él, sin hacer contacto visual -¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar?- Buckley le miró con pereza.

-No me gusta andar con rodeos. Mi tiempo es dinero, literalmente, señor… López- esa declaración picó la curiosidad del pelinegro, que no dejó que se demostrara.

-Usted dirá, entonces. ¿Qué necesita de mí?- una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en el rostro del mayor.

-Verá, quiero que me entregue un análisis financiero a profundidad de todo el patrimonio de su familia- Lorenzo parpadeó, debió escuchar mal. A menos que el señor Buckley ahora trabajara para hacienda.

-¿Para qué haría yo algo como eso?- le preguntó, desconfiado.

-Bueno… si quiere contender para la mano en matrimonio de mi hija… va a hacerlo- vio al chico mirarlo sorprendido y se regodeó en el efecto que sus palabras le provocaron –El señor Rex Smythe-Higgins III era originalmente el único candidato que yo consideraba a la altura de las circunstancias… pero he seguido su trayectoria, Señor López. Usted logró algo que su padre, en toda su vida, no consiguió… y lo hizo en menos de cinco años… Usted convirtió esta empresa del montón, en la mayor potencia de operadores logísticos, no del país, del mundo. Se volvió trasnacional, y la hizo crecer tan rápido, que sería estúpido de mi parte no estar impresionado- Lorenzo lo miró descolocado.

-Vaya. Gracias. Pero no entiendo cómo eso tenga algo que ver con su hija- Por supuesto que Lorenzo conocía a Rhonda… nunca habían sido cercanos, pero convivían y se llevaban bien en sus días de estudiantes. Y se la había continuado encontrando en su vida adulta, si Rhonda bien era guapa de niña, ahora era imposible no voltear a verla cuando entraba en la misma habitación porque su belleza demandaba toda tu atención. Varias veces había fantaseado con ella al encontrarla en alguna revista, pero nunca habían estado ni cerca de tener algo entre ellos como para que su padre le dijera que esperaba que se casara con la pelinegra.

-Seré más directo. Estoy buscando alguien que me suceda en mis negocios cuando finalmente me retire… le digo la verdad cuando expreso que estoy cansado… pero el hombre que se case con mi hija no sólo debe ser "bueno" en los negocios… tiene que ser el mejor. Y no sólo debe cuidar de mi hija y mi legado, sino también hacerlo crecer. Que tenga algo propio que ofrecer a mi familia, algo que nos convenga. Y está de más decir que los Lloyd somos el mejor negocio que tocara a su puerta- el menor no se podía creer lo que escuchaba. Buckley estaba vendiendo al mejor postor a su hija… ¿Rhonda sabría de esto? -¿Qué dice entonces?- le preguntó impaciente.

-Le haré llegar el informe- su respuesta salió como autómata, aun intentaba procesar la oportunidad que ese señor le ofrecía. Buckley asintió satisfecho y se paró para retirarse de aquella diminuta oficina, diminuta para los estándares de un Lloyd claro está. Pero la voz del dueño de aquel edificio lo detuvo en el umbral -…Tengo una condición- Buckley se giró a mirarlo. Sorprendido de la entereza que demostraba el muchacho –Debe darnos un periodo de tiempo para conocernos, y Rhonda debe estar de acuerdo con el matrimonio- El señor Lloyd sonrió, ya le agradaba mucho ese chico.

-No te adelantes. Primero debes superara a Rex- y con la última palabra, el hombre que tan imprevistamente había llegado a su oficina, también se fue.

¿Pero en qué se había metido? Seguramente, Rhonda iba a matarlo.

Helga comenzó a escuchar la lluvia caer. El olor a humedad inundó el ambiente… olor a tierra mojada, el olor de la lluvia… ese olor le traía demasiados recuerdos… recuerdos dolorosos y felices. Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar el frío que lamía su piel desnuda, olvidar que estaba sin ropa en el suelo de un lugar desconocido y olvidar que se encontraba atada y amordazada. Todo porque se había lanzado al cuello del maldito inútil que la había visitado antes y le había asestado tal mordida que lo dejó sangrante y jadeando en el suelo… se había echado a correr hacia lo que creía que era la salida, en un estúpido intento de escape, pero por la puerta entraron otras cuatro figuras con las mismas máscaras del primer sujeto y la habían detenido, arrojándola contra el piso y pateándola un par de veces, las suficientes para que no pudiera pararse.

Así fue como terminó limitada de sus extremidades y con aquel trozo de tela en la boca.

Le dolían los costados y se le congelaba el trasero. Pero al menos tenía la satisfacción de saber que le había hecho sangrar al traidor que la había puesto en aquel lugar.

Brainny.

Todavía se negaba a creer que el castaño de lentes fuera el orquestador de su secuestro. Lo había dejado a cargo de los serafines porque había confiado ciegamente en él. Se imaginaba lo que quería de ella. Pero no se lo iba a dar. Prefería morir.

Que la mataran o que la torturaran, pero no le daría a esa banda de asesinos, que habían corrompido la organización que con tanto trabajo y dedicación había creado de la nada. Se suponía que protegerían a Hillwood, no que le prenderían fuego.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose inundó de nuevo el lugar, el golpeteo de la lluvia fue lo único en lo que se pudo concentrar para relajarse. No les daría el gusto de verla vulnerable.

-Creo que es hora de enseñarte modales- retumbó una siniestra voz y alguien la sujetó del cabello y la arrastró por el lugar, mordió el trozo de tela con todas sus fuerzas para evitar gritar.

-Vas a hablar. Tarde o temprano- otra voz, esta vez femenina, sonó a un costado de la rubia –Yo preferiría, en lo personal, que fuera tarde… me quiero divertir mucho contigo- y con unas pinzas, sujetó uno de los pezones de la rubia, que seguía inmovilizada en el suelo y comenzó a jalarlo.

-Será mejor que cooperes… Las cosas en Serafines no son como las recuerdas- le advirtió la otra voz, y Helga no pudo evitar retorcerse del dolor al sentir las pinzas incrementar la fuerza con la que le jalaban su pezón.

Los gritos se perdieron entre el sonido de la lluvia.

El olor a sangre se disfrazaba con el de la tierra mojada. Y las risas de sus carceleros eran la única fuente de rabia que le hacía soportar la tortura. Iba a vengarse. Que Gerald se diera prisa en hallarla porque iba a dejar caer la ira de Dios sobre esos impresentables que osaban tocarla.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- preguntaba un confundido moreno, sentado en la sala de interrogatorios donde tantas veces antes había llevado a sus sospechosos.

-Sabes por qué. Vamos a interrogarte- le respondió Phoebe de pie, detrás de Arnold que estaba sentado frente a él –Mejor dicho… El detective Shortman va a interrogarte- la oriental se cruzó de brazos, todavía con la esperanza de que el moreno desmintiera las teorías que Arnold había compartido con ella antes de entrar a la sala.

-Señor Johanssen. Registramos el departamento de la Señorita Pataki, a la que usted denuncia como desaparecida- el moreno los miró confundido.

-Sí. Eso les dije, iba en el auto conmigo. ¿La encontraron?- había esperanza en la voz de Gerald, dándole náuseas al rubio.

-No. Lo que encontramos fueron tus cosas- respondió el rubio, arrojando sobre la mesa una bolsa plástica con una playera de baloncesto roja y el número 33 en ella.

-Sí. Tenía cosas en su departamento. Para cuando me quedaba con ella- Gerald los miraba a cada momento más confundido.

-¿Te quedabas con ella? ¿Y cómo es que nadie sabía que te quedabas con ella?- le preguntó Phoebe, alterada al escuchar las respuestas del moreno.

-Bueno, su departamento es amplio y cómodo… a ella no le gustaba estar sola. Y yo no siempre tenía tiempo de ir hasta mi casa por mis cosas, así que deje un poco de ellas en su departamento… ¿Cómo es que eso me vuelve sospechoso?- Gerald se sentía muy insultado con el tono acusador que usaban sus dos amigos.

-Recapitulemos, ¿Quieres? Y siendo el buen detective que eres, al terminar, dime qué pensarías tú- Arnold sacó un folder y lo abrió en la mesa, llena de fotografías del destrozado departamento de la rubia –Anoche, casi rogaste por ser tú quien vigilara el departamento de Helga. Dices que iba contigo en tu auto, pero el equipo forense no encontró evidencia de eso. Eres el último que la vio, y además, omitiste decirle a tu superior que dormías ocasionalmente con la víctima siendo consciente que de saberlo no se te habría permitido tomar el turno de vigilancia- enumeró el rubio.

-¡Yo no dormía con ella!- exclamó sulfurado el moreno.

-Acabas de decir que te quedabas con ella- respondió furioso el rubio, golpeando con ambos puños la mesa.

-Eso no implica que dormíamos ocasionalmente, de la manera en la que ustedes están pensando- replicó Gerald.

-Oye… Gerald… tienes cosas más graves de las qué preocuparte, que si te revolcabas o no con Helga- el moreno iba a interrumpirla, por lo que Phoebe continuó hablando, más deprisa –Eres el último que la vio y parece ser que usaste tu puesto como ventaja para entrar en su departamento, llevártela y tener la coartada perfecta- la oriental miró fijamente al moreno –Necesitas un abogado- el interrogado le regresó la mirada, ofendido de la declaración de su ex prometida.

-¿Me están acusando de hacerle daño?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí. Y de revolcarte con ella… ocasionalmente- le dijo Arnold con rabia contenida.

-¡Están locos los dos!- exclamó Gerald, pero Phoebe y Arnold ya salían de la sala -¡Sólo, no dejen de buscarla, por favor! ¡No dejen de buscarla! ¡Encuéntrenla!- cerraron la puerta y se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Le crees?- preguntó entonces Phoebe.

-¿Qué no se coge a mi ex novia? No… ¿Qué él no la secuestró?... eso quizás sí…- La doctora se abrazó a sí misma.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando- el rubio la abrazó intentando brindarle consuelo.

-¡Detective Shortman!- el oficial Callaghan los había interrumpido –La carnicería Green's se está incendiando- Arnold lo miró alucinado.

-¿En medio de esta lluvia?- y Phoebe pensó en voz alta.

-Fuego químico- y el oficial Callaghan la miró alucinado.

-Eso explicaría que las llamas sean moradas- aportó James.

-Pero entonces… eso significaría que ha sido provocado- Arnold no lo podía creer… las cosas en Hillwood iban de mal a peor y no estaba ni cerca de averiguar qué pasaba.


	5. Olor a perfume francés

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen. Yo sólo soy dueña de la trama que ha creado mi imaginación.**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura, saludos.**

**CAPITULO CUATRO: OLOR A PERFUME FRANCÉS**

La doctora Heyerdahl y los detectives Callaghan y Shortman llegaron a la carnicería justo para ver cómo una llamarada lamía el camión de bomberos que estaba estacionado en la acera.

-¡Reporte de situación!- pidió Arnold, sintiendo el disparo de adrenalina en las venas, Phoebe se apresuró al grupo de paramédicos que atendían a las víctimas para ofrecerles su ayuda.

-Señor, el edificio lleva cerca de media hora en llamas. No tenemos idea de cómo se ha generado, y aunque, en teoría debería de ayudarnos esta lluvia, sólo nos está dificultando las cosas- el oficial Ekman se pasó el brazo empapado por la frente, en un inútil intento por secar las gotas que se escurrían y le estorbaban a la vista.

-De acuerdo, necesitaremos espuma o anhídrido carbónico, en la estación del cuerpo de bomberos deben tener… nuestra compañera tiene la teoría que, por el color de las llamas y su resistencia al agua, fue provocado por éter- Arnold hablaba mientras caminaba a la ambulancia en la que la oriental se encontraba –mientras llega, formen una cortina de agua alrededor para evitar que se propague y evacuen un radio de 2 kilómetros, ¿Me ha entendido?- cuando el oficial le hizo saber que sí, Arnold se dio media vuelta y le dejó para encontrarse con Phoebe.

-Ha resultado herido en el incendio, tiene quemaduras de segundo grado en brazos y cuello- le dijo antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir la boca. Al moverse, el rubio se encontró con sorpresa a su amigo de la infancia Harold Berman. A lo largo de los años, mantuvieron contacto a través de esporádicas pláticas por Facebook, haciendo de conocimiento del detective el matrimonio de Harold con Patty, que ahora también era una Berman. Se perdió la boda, y el nacimiento de su primer hijo, y el bautizo, y la primera comunión… Harold se había convertido en un buen hombre, trabajador y dedicado a su familia, encontrarlo sin camisa, con la piel de sus brazos expuesta, de un color entre marrón y negro, y pensar que no podría cargar a su hijo o abrazar a su esposa por un tiempo, lo llenó de cólera.

-¿Puede responder alguna pregunta?- las palabras le salieron pesadas, casi atragantándose con ellas.

-Sí. Este tipo de lesión usualmente no duele porque los nervios han sido dañados.- al escucharla, empuñó las manos, sintiendo el agrio sabor de la bilis en la boca. Se acercó a su amigo, que mantenía la cabeza gacha, y los hombros hacia adelante.

-¿Harold?- el hombre pareció reaccionar ante la mención de su nombre y alzó el rostro para ver a quien lo llamaba -¿Cómo te encuentras?- Harold dirigió su mirada a las llamas que se alzaban al cielo, aumentando su altura, creando la ilusión de ser torres erigidas para poder alcanzar las estrellas. Volvió a mirar a los ojos azules del detective y se encogió de hombros -¿Recuerdas notar algo extraño?- preguntó, perdiendo esperanza alguna de tener alguna pista que lo ayudara a hallar al responsable de los incendios o a quien mantenía cautiva a Helga.

-Sí… por eso volví a abrir- al escucharle, Arnold lo miró con premura, instándolo a continuar –la hora de cerrar pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero me quedé a poner al día los libros contables y preparar los congeladores para el pedido que nos llegaba mañana… cuando finalmente cerraba para irme a casa, escuché un vidrio romperse… y volví a entrar- la voz de Harold estaba rasposa, por el humo que había inhalado –había un sujeto, con una máscara, la máscara de un rostro perfecto… como las estatuas griegas… él me noqueó…- Harold se miró las manos, que también presentaban quemaduras -¿Por qué alguien querría incendiar la carnicería?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-No lo sé. Quizás el Señor Green tiene alguien que quiera hacerle daño- Harold negó con la cabeza.

-La carnicería ya no le pertenece al Señor Green- esto sorprendió al rubio.

-¿De quién es ahora?- preguntó, sintiendo que ya conocía la respuesta antes de escucharla.

-De la familia Lloyd- Arnold asimiló esa nueva pieza de información, y se irguió de nuevo.

-Te aseguro que estarás bien, Harold- susurró y se alejó, incapaz de seguir viendo cómo había quedado su amigo.

Se alejó un poco, sacando de su gabardina una cajetilla de cigarrillos que miró fijamente. Él nunca había fumado, los cargaba consigo porque Gerald sí que lo hacía. Necesitaba compartir esa información con su compañero, buscar juntos sentido a todo aquel pandemónium que se tragaba su ciudad natal.

Escuchó que algo caía al suelo en la callejuela de su izquierda.

Reaccionando con sus entrenados reflejos, guardó la cajetilla y sacó su arma de servicio en el mismo movimiento, y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la fuente del ruido. Podría no ser nada, o podría ser el golpe de suerte que necesitaba.

Rhonda esperaba en la última fila del auditorio en el que una banda terminaba su ensayo antes de la presentación que tendrían esa semana. La pelinegra llevaba en su bolso una copia de la carpeta que les había entregado a sus investigadores privados, su jefe de seguridad le había mostrado algo lo suficientemente interesante como para que decidiera hacer una visita al marido de su mejor amiga, con el que dicho sea de paso, se llevaba como un león se llevaría con un tiburón… jamás serían amigos, pero si cada uno se mantenía en su propio ecosistema, podían existir sin necesidad de interactuar entre ellos.

Se podría decir que admiraba a Nadine por casarse con semejante pelmazo, ponía de pretexto su mediocre banda para viajar por varios países sin la rubia… Por lo menos, por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento, el granuja la hacía feliz.

Sid, con los brazos tatuados a la vista por la camisa de mezclilla sin mangas y su perenne gorro verde, ¿cómo lo llamaba?... ¡Ah, sí! beanie… su perenne beanie verde… que además era un insulto a la vista de cualquiera con dos milésimas partes del sentido de la moda que tenía Rhonda; el hombre llegó hasta ella y se recargó en una butaca con la sonrisa ladeada y una ceja elevada.

-¿Finalmente decidiste desarrollar buen gusto por la música?- le preguntó sarcástico, era extraño tener a la unigénita Lloyd en uno de sus ensayos, con sus abrigos de piel, zapatos lujosos y el imposiblemente caro perfume francés que impregnaba la habitación en la que entraba. Le molestaba todo en ella.

-Yo no puedo preguntarte si tú ya desarrollaste buen gusto para vestirte, porque puedo ver claramente que no, así que mejor te aclaro que no vengo a perder mi tiempo con tus conversaciones banales de las que tanto te jactas porque crees que son ingeniosas- le respondió, poniéndose de pie, con el bolso en el brazo.

-Si no has venido a disfrutar de mi ingenio ¿A qué debo el horror de tu visita?- Sid le miró burlón, sabía que la heredera de los Lloyd estaba pasándola muy mal por tener que estar en un sitio como aquel, y como tenía que pasar la pena de verla, no le pondría las cosas fáciles.

-Vine hasta aquí porque acabo de enterarme de algo sumamente interesante- inició con el motivo de su visita, interrumpida por la impertinencia de su interlocutor.

-¿Y eso sumamente interesante tiene que ver conmigo? Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa. Creí que lo único en lo que te interesabas era jugar a la socialité- Rhonda le miró como si hubiera pisado alguna cucaracha con sus Prada nuevos.

-como decía… ¿Sabes que varios edificios de Hillwood se están incendiando?- Sid cambió casi instantáneamente su postura al escucharla, se enderezó y endureció su rostro, quitando finalmente esa sonrisa sardónica que tanto sacaba de quicio a la pelinegra.

-¿Eso qué podría tener de interesante?- como midiendo a su visita, Sid le dedicó una mirada contemplativa, cayendo en la cuenta del bolso especialmente grande que llevaba aquel día, Rhonda odiaba los bolsos grandes, decía que eran de Señora.

-Verás, querido… Todos han sido propiedades que mi padre adquirió a través de presta nombres- retomó la conversación.

-Querrás decir por medios de dudosa legalidad- le espetó, interrumpiendo de nuevo a la mejor amiga de su mujer.

-Palabras más, palabras menos- hizo un movimiento con la mano como si ahuyentara mosquitos –El punto es, que son de mi familia. Pero nadie sabe que son de mi familia- continuó –Excepto quizás, aquella persona que durante la fiesta de cumpleaños que le organicé a Nadine en mi casa, aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse en el despacho de mi padre y descargar la información de esas propiedades- Sid luchó por mantener su rostro imperturbable –Sí… sólo esa persona podría saber qué lugares incendiar, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia, buscando una reacción en el hombre frente a ella que nunca llegó.

-Sí… quizás alguien que haya hecho algo así. Lástima que no sé quién podría haber sido esa persona- le respondió, haciendo el amago de irse –suerte buscándolo en otro lado- sintió la mano de la pelinegra detenerle.

-Tengo el vídeo Sid- le aseguró Rhonda, helando al chico en su sitio –Más específicamente, te tengo a ti en vídeo entrando en la computadora del despacho de mi padre- Sid tragó grueso –La única razón de que sea yo quien hable contigo y no un par de policías leyéndote tus derechos mientras te arrestan, es que… no tengo pruebas de qué información descargaste- el hombre suspiró aliviado, y se giró a enfrentar a su interlocutora.

-Entonces, lárgate de aquí- soltándose del agarre, le miró burlón de nuevo –No nos hagas perder más el tiempo a los dos- le dijo arrogante.

-Sólo vine a advertirte- se acercó los tres pasos que los separaban, dejando el mínimo de espacio posible entre ambos –Como cortesía a la amistad que tengo con Nadine- Ambos tenían una batalla para sostenerse la mirada –pero será mejor que no encuentre esas pruebas, Sid. Porque si no, créeme que se me olvidará con quién te casaste- y estrellándole en su pecho, le dejó una copia del expediente que le dio Phoebe, girándose y alejándose. -Considera eso tu ventaja. Mi conciencia estará tranquila si te encierran. Podré ver a los ojos a Nadine- le dijo mientras se iba del auditorio y se llevaba consigo el olor a perfume francés que tantas náuseas le provocaron al guitarrista.

Sid lanzó un grito de frustración y arrojó los papeles al suelo.

Sacando su teléfono, hizo una llamada.

-La princesa metió sus narices. Convoca a una reunión urgente, ¡ya!- y colgó. Se dejó caer al suelo colocando sus codos en sus rodillas, y frotándose el rostro desesperado. Nadine le había asegurado que no tenían cámaras en aquel pasillo, le aseguró que no había forma de saber lo que pasaba en aquel despacho, le había llevado mucho tiempo sacarle esa información a su esposa sin que ella sospechara para terminar todo de aquella forma.

¡Maldita familia!

Pero se las pagarían. Pagarían por todos los crímenes que impunemente cometieron contra Hillwood.

Pisaba fuertemente, pasando por algunos charcos, mientras intentaba moverse más deprisa.

Seguía una sombra.

Presuntamente, un sospechoso que huía de la escena del incendio.

Su jadeante respiración delataba su cansancio, pero podía escuchar la de aquel individuo, igual de errática que la suya.

Se colocó detrás de un contenedor de basura cuando lo vio detenerse, justo a tiempo para evitar que le viera cuando se giró. Decidió que era suficiente persecución y asomándose cuidadosamente, lo vio sacar su teléfono y hablar… fue una llamada corta. Muy corta. Y entonces saltó a la escalera de incendios del edificio a su derecha…

Arnold no podía permitir que se escapara, y saliendo con el arma dio un disparo de advertencia que hizo al individuo soltarse de la barra de metal y caer de sentón al suelo.

Se acercó apuntándole con el arma.

Al estar a un metro de él, pudo ver que tenía la misma máscara que Harold le describió. Sorprendido de su suerte, no se dio cuenta de que le asestaba una patada con la que le obligó soltar su arma, que fue a parar a unos metros de ellos…

El sujeto se apresuró a alcanzarla, Arnold lo tacleó. Comenzaron un forcejeo en el que el rubio sintió cómo le daba un codazo tras otro en las costillas mientras él tiraba aleatoriamente patadas, asestando un par en la espinilla del tipo.

El detective se impulsó del suelo y logró colocarse sobre el atacante, tomó ambas manos con una sola y la otra la usó para recuperar el arma. Regresando su mirada al sospechoso, le apuntó.

-¡Quién eres!- le espetó, la adrenalina del forcejeo todavía en su sistema -¡Te pregunté quién eres!- volvió a gritar al no recibir respuesta.

-Serafín- le respondió el sujeto y Arnold retiró la máscara exasperado. En un principio no lo reconoció, pero segundos después su cerebro conectó las relaciones. ¡Era el tipo de la firma de autógrafos de Helga! El infeliz que la había besado mientras él los veía desde fuera.

-¡De pie!- le ordenó, sintiendo que algo se le escapaba… ¿Qué tenía que ver el novio de Helga, con Gerald, el incendio en la carnicería y el secuestro de la rubia? Comenzó a decirle sus derechos mientras lo esposaba y en silencio lo llevó hasta su auto. Por lo menos, ahora tenía un sospechoso, y además, podría golpear al hijo de puta en su celda mientras nadie lo viera. Tenía mucha rabia que descargar en él.

Gerald se sentía agotado. Mental, física y emocionalmente. Su capitán finalmente lo había dejado libre una hora después de que su abogado apareciera. Adoraba a Peapod, pero que su abogado llegara ebrio a defenderlo, porque estaba en una fiesta, no le había sumado puntos con nadie. Lo único fenomenal era que el castaño, a pesar de llevar tanto alcohol encima, era un maldito genio en las leyes y prácticamente con la mano en la cintura lo había sacado de ahí.

Pensó en ir a su casa, pero recordó que no tenía nada en el refrigerador… sonrió ante la ironía, si Helga y él hubieran llegado a su destino, de todas formas no habría podido ofrecerle nada de desayunar a la rubia.

Luego se le ocurrió que podría ir a casa de sus padres. Pero posiblemente su padre ya estaba enterado de que lo habían detenido, era el comisionado de distrito después de todo, un comisionado a punto de retirarse esa misma semana, pero comisionado al fin de cuentas.

Así que su mejor opción era ir al departamento de Helga.

Callaghan le había asegurado que ya habían terminado de revisar y recolectar evidencia, y dejaron libre el departamento para su uso. Al parecer, ahora todos sus compañeros sabían que solía dormir ahí.

De sólo recordar las acusaciones de su mejor amigo, se sentía enfermo. Jamás había estado de esa forma con Helga… no podía engañarse a sí mismo diciendo que nunca lo había imaginado, porque, desde que se reencontraron, sí había deseado un par de veces que ocurriera. Helga era una mujer hermosa, interesante y divertida. Era natural que, al estar ambos solteros, la idea le hubiera cruzado la mente. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo tenía ese deseo bajo control, sobre todo porque pensaba en Helga como la mejor amiga de su ex prometida y eso solía ser suficiente para mantenerlo a raya. Además, no quería arruinar lo que tenían. No quería que ninguno fuera el "mientras tanto" del otro. Aquello sería doloroso.

Así fue como se puso en camino al departamento de la rubia.

Mientras conducía, la última vez que la vio se repetía una y otra vez. Como un bucle de tiempo.

Sus hermosas piernas, su burlona sonrisa, su dorado cabello, sus azules ojos…

Tenía que haber una forma de encontrarla. No se rendiría hasta levantar la última roca en Hillwood para ver debajo… aún entonces, no se rendiría. Sólo esperaba que ella pudiera aguantar… rezaba porque tuviera las fuerzas… aunque hace mucho tiempo que no era un hombre de fe.

Llegó al edificio de su amiga y aparcó el coche en el lugar designado para el departamento de la rubia, de todas formas ella no tenía carro. Él siempre ocupaba ese lugar.

Al subir a la recepción del edificio, el amable portero, un adulto mayor llamado Salomon Pudney, le recibió con un saludo y una triste sonrisa.

-Lamento las noticias sobre la señorita Pataki, señor Johanssen- Gerald sintió una punzada. Lo que él lamentaba era la ausencia de noticias sobre la escritora.

-No se preocupe señor Pudney, la voy a encontrar- aseguró el moreno, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que así sería.

-No tengo la menor duda, Señor Johanssen. Estoy seguro de que la Señorita Pataki tampoco tenía duda de ello, por eso me dijo que no se lo entregara a la policía- siguió diciendo el mayor, haciendo a Gerald reaccionar ante sus palabras.

-¿Que no les entregara qué cosa?- preguntó confundido.

-La carta, Señor Johanssen- dijo el portero, como si señalara una obviedad.

-Claro, sí. ¿Qué le dijo de esa carta?- ¿Acaso su amiga sabía que la secuestrarían?

-Hoy por la mañana, antes de salir a correr, la Señorita Pataki se acercó a mí con un sobre. Me dijo que era muy importante que se lo entregara a usted, y solo a usted. Me dijo que estaría ausente un tiempo, pero que usted se encargaría del departamento- el señor Pudney sacó de su chaqueta un sobre color crema tamaño carta y se lo tendió al moreno –No me agradaban los policías que vinieron, no fue difícil no decirles de esto- le guiñó un ojo y continuó con sus actividades, dejando a un alucinado moreno a la mitad del pasillo.

¡¿Pero qué carajos estaba sucediendo?!


	6. Olor a Jengibre y Ginebra

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen. Yo sólo soy dueña de la trama que ha creado mi imaginación.**

**Hola MyMindPalace221b, gracias por pasarte por la historia y tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review, ha sido gratificante leerlo. Graicas de todo corazón.**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura, saludos.**

**CAPITULO CINCO: OLOR A JENGIBRE Y GINEBRA**

Le costaba respirar.

Probablemente fuera porque el último serafín que fue a entretenerse con ella le había dejado una costilla rota…

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, no podía ver salir el sol u ocultarse porque no había ventanas en el sitio donde la habían puesto ahora. Porque la trasladaron. Justo cuando uno de sus captores le hizo un corte tan profundo que no podían detener la hemorragia y la llevaron a ese cuarto en el que cada cierto tiempo entraba lo que suponía era un médico a revisarla y curarla.

Todavía no les decía nada, pero en realidad, no le habían preguntado nada.

Brainny no había vuelto a aparecer.

Y ella seguía desnuda y depositando su confianza en cierto moreno que continuaba sin aparecer por la puerta. La puerta que en esos momentos se estaba abriendo.

-Vaya, vaya. La Gran Helga G. Pataki- la persona llevaba el rostro cubierto con una de las máscaras que ella misma diseñó años atrás –Te ves del asco- espetó con humor, quien fuera el que había irrumpido en la habitación.

-Sí, bueno, el secreto es una estricta rutina de tortura y privación de comida- alzó la barbilla altanera. Su dignidad era lo único que ellos no le podían quitar.

-Hablando de comida- el intruso se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared junto a la puerta. Su tono había sido como el que usarías con un amigo –Arréglate. Esta noche cenarás en el comedor- la rubia alzó una ceja, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese sujeto?

-Oh, vaya… el comedor… deja que saque mi mejor vestido- el sarcasmo le habría quedado mejor si no tuviera el labio reventado o si su costilla rota no dificultara su respiración.

El intruso se rio a carcajadas con su respuesta.

-Siempre tuviste la lengua más afilada del grupo- comentó cuando se iba, dejando a la rubia intrigada por la identidad del serafín.

Llevaba 72 horas sin dormir. Phoebe había intentado convencerlo de ir a casa. Callaghan lo había intentado también. Incluso Martin Johanssen, su jefe, había ido a buscarlo para decirle que le preocupaba haberse enterado que hacía tres días que dormía en su propia oficina. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Sentía que si se iba, perdería el hilo de pensamientos que lo llevarían a dar con la ubicación de Helga, aunque, por eso tenía tantas horas en la estación, porque realmente ese hilo parecía medir kilómetros y se sentía cada vez más lejos de poder conseguir la epifanía que buscaba. Tenía que unir las piezas de información de alguna forma, los incendios provocados eran culpa de una organización llamada Serafines, pomposo si se lo preguntaban a él, y que tenían como blancos las propiedades en Hillwood de la familia Lloyd… Pero no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con el secuestro de la rubia, o por qué escogieron jugar a los pirómanos con las adquisiciones de una de las familias más pudientes de la ciudad ¿Qué ganaban? ¿Cuál podía ser el móvil que los llevó a cometer esos crímenes? Porque había habido muertos. La lista ascendía a 82 personas. Entre ellas, se contaban Mary Peterson y Joey Kevinski, ex compañeros de su grupo de educación básica. No podía permitir que la situación actual continuara o se agravara.

En un arranque de frustración, lanzó todo lo que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, archivos, papelera, taza de café y lámpara, al piso… como si no le importara que algo de eso se dañara… ya no soportaba la palpitación en su sien que parecía reclamarle por ser un inepto en su trabajo.

-Phoebe mencionó que estarías aquí- la voz de su compañero sólo contribuyó a que la palpitación se convirtiera en una migraña.

-¿¡Qué quieres!?- espetó iracundo. No estaba disponible para visitas, sobretodo de alguien a quien había considerado su hermano y había estado viviendo a sus espaldas con su ex novia.

-Hablar contigo- Gerald ingresó en la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No era nada lujosa ni ostentosa, de hecho en esos momentos, con pilas de documentos, cajas de archivo, las persianas cerradas, el reciente desastre y el olor a encierro flotando en el aire, ni siquiera era una oficina acogedora.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar… ni quiero escucharte- bramó el rubio, dejándose caer en su silla de piel.

-Quiero encontrar a Helga- insistió. Había ido buscando ayuda, tragándose su orgullo por tratarse de la rubia.

-Bienvenido al club- rio sin diversión el hombre desgarbado. Al prestarle atención, Gerald pudo notar las claras señales de que el rubio no había estado alimentándose bien o cumpliendo con la rutina de higiene básica.

-Tengo algo- Gerald se acercó al escritorio… por lo menos la laptop de Arnold seguramente seguía en su cajón porque no había terminado en el suelo –es una USB que contiene la explicación a lo que ocurre… pero está cifrada y he intentado…- fue cortado antes de poder elaborar.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?- preguntó el detective Shortman, mirándolo con rencor.

-Helga- fue lo único que dijo. El gesto de ira en el rubio se acentuó.

-Y si tú no has podido desbloquearla ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sabré descubrir la contraseña de tu novia?- la última palabra prácticamente la escupió.

-Porque era _tu _novia- recalcó Gerald, devolviéndole la mirada de rencor. Odiaba que lo culpara de algo que no había pasado, sobre todo que creyera a Helga capaz de relacionarse de manera romántica con el mejor amigo de su primer amor… cómo se notaba que no la conocía tan bien como él quería creer, sólo rezaba porque la conociera lo suficiente para poder descifrar qué había utilizado como contraseña la menor de las Pataki en su USB.

-Eso fue hace tiempo- aunque quiso disimularlo, no pasó desapercibido el tono desapasionado con el que habló.

-¡Maldición! ¡Reacciona, Arnold! En el remoto caso de que tus enfermizos celos te dieran la razón y yo tuviera algo más que amistad con Helga… ¿Eso sería razón para dejarla morir donde sea que esté? Ya pasaron tres días desde su secuestro, ¡ahora mismo podría estar muerta en alguna zanja y nosotros sin ninguna puta idea!- terminó de decir entre jadeos, Gerald lucía una desesperación que el rubio nunca antes había visto engalanar sus facciones.

-¡No vuelvas a decir o a insinuar que ha muerto!- igualando la expresión del moreno, el detective rodeó su escritorio y se envaró frente a su suspendido colega –Si quieres que confíe en ti, dime cómo conseguiste esa memoria… pero dímelo sin omitir detalles- un brillo peligroso cruzó la azulina mirada, Arnold no retrocedería en esa condición y Gerald realmente necesitaba su ayuda.

-Está bien… pero no puedes decírselo a nadie más… ni siquiera a Phoebe- pidió el moreno, y unos segundos de silencio después, recibió un asentimiento de parte del dueño de la oficina -Estaba dentro de un sobre que Helga dejó para mí con su portero- la expresión del rubio fue mudando hasta convertirse en incredulidad pura.

-¿Cómo sabía que tenía que dejarte eso?- Gerald se sintió aliviado de no tener que compartir con su amigo el contenido de la carta que acompañaba a la USB… sólo recordar lo que contenía le llenaba de un deseo bélico implacable que intentaba disfrazar la desesperanza que las palabras escritas en ese ofensivo trozo de papel otorgaban a toda la situación.

_El moreno ingresó en el departamento, con el sobre aún en su mano. El departamento de policía no se había molestado en arreglar las habitaciones, y todo continuaba como seguramente Callaghan y su equipo lo encontraron esa mañana. _

_Ver el cuarto de Helga destrozado, seguramente por aquellos que se la llevaron, volvía su sangre lava líquida que llevaba ardor a cada rincón de su cuerpo… _

_Soltó un golpe con el puño cerrado a la pared mientras descargaba su frustración en un doloroso grito que hizo eco entre las paredes del vacío recinto. Estar en el departamento de Helga sin ella, lo enfermaba. La única parte positiva de su suspensión es que podría violentar al malnacido o a los malnacidos, o la malnacida, que le arrebató a su mejor amiga._

_Observó el sobre, sintiendo de pronto un desasosiego que lo engullía desde dentro de sí. El pensamiento de hablarle a Phoebe para que le hiciera compañía y leyera con él lo que sea que le hubiera escrito la rubia, cruzó su cabeza durante una milésima de segundo. Lo descartó en cuanto recordó que ella también creía que se había acostado o se estaba acostando con la menor de las Pataki. Era realmente trágico, que hubiese reprimido con tanto esfuerzo su deseo por besarla, acariciarla, poseerla, cuando estaba con ella, para evitar perder a Arnold y a Phoebe, y de todas formas terminó perdiéndolos._

_El recuerdo de la sonriente mujer en su auto, con las piernas desnudas extendidas, los pies descalzos sobre su tablero y la mueca de diversión que dibujaban sus delicadas facciones, le estrujó agónicamente el pecho… ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla? Era un muy buen detective, pero no tenía pistas, y la parte negativa de su suspensión era, que ahora tampoco tenía recursos._

_Se dejó caer en el suelo, deslizándose por la pared. Flexionó sus rodillas y apoyó los codos. Si alguien lo hubiera visto y fotografiado en esa posición, podrían poner la imagen en el diccionario ilustrando la definición de agonía._

_Se quedó así lo que le parecieron horas, y quizás lo fueron, porque cuando alzó el rostro, por los gruesos cortinajes de la habitación se colaban los rayos de sol. Sentía la piel de su rostro tirante, y cuando se tocó las mejillas se dio cuenta que en algún momento de la madrugada había dado libertad a las lágrimas de vagar por su piel…_

_De pronto recordó el sobre._

_Tanteó su alrededor hasta encontrarlo en el suelo a su derecha. Lo miró largamente como si esperara que de pronto se convirtiera en su amiga y todo lo vivido resultara un mal sueño del que había tardado en despertar._

_Luego de comprobar que eso no ocurriría, finalmente reunió las fuerzas para abrir el sobre._

_Dentro encontró una carta cuidadosamente doblada y una memoria USB._

_Desdobló la carta, sintiendo el incremento de la velocidad de sus latidos amartillando sus tímpanos. Al empezar a leerla, sintió cómo sus poros reaccionaban a la recreación en su mente de la voz de su amiga que leía cada palabra para él…_

_"__Geraldo:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que algo me ha pasado. O que el señor Pudney no ha entendido mis instrucciones y te lo ha dado aunque hayamos conseguido burlar a quienes me han estado siguiendo el último par de meses. _

_No te había mencionado eso porque no quería ponerte en peligro. Hasta el momento en que ellos hayan decidido actuar en represalia a mi persona, el desconocimiento era la mejor manera de protegerte, pero ya no más._

_Ha llegado el momento de que te cuente mi secreto. _

_¿Has leído mi libro "La Sociedad De Humo y Espejos"? _

_Pues todo fue real. Quiero decir, está ambientado en Nueva York, pero pasó en Hillwood. Y la protagonista que inicia una sociedad secreta que combate el crimen en su ciudad por fuera de la ley… bueno, yo hice eso. Nos llamé Serafines… y sin ánimo de ofender tu profesión, ha sido por todos aquellos a los que la justicia les ha resultado esquiva. Como yo, cuando terminé internada en hospitales por las palizas que solía darme el Gran Bob, y que las autoridades decidían ignorar y obligarme a volver a esa casa sin que les importara el terror con el que vivía._

_Todo quedará más claro cuando revises la información que hay en la USB._

_Tu amistad ha sido, en múltiples ocasiones, lo único que me ha mantenido en Hillwood… yo no debí volver…Y no me fui sólo porque buscara inspiración para escribir. Hice un viaje en busca de algo muy específico. Por eso me están observando. Quieren saber si tuve éxito en mi búsqueda. _

_No he podido contactar con la persona que dejé a cargo de mi organización. No sé qué está pasando. Pero si ellos consiguen lo que he descubierto, te aseguro que no sólo será malo para Hillwood… lo será para el mundo._

_No quiero sonar dramática, pero mi vida es una nimiedad comparado con lo que debes evitar. Si puedes continuar sin mí, si tienes que continuar sin mí, hazlo. No te lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Cómo podría? Eres la única persona en mi vida que me importa y a quien genuinamente le importo. No sé si aún vivo, no sé en qué lugar me tengan, no puedo ayudar en eso y no debes perder tiempo buscándome._

_Detén a los Serafines. Protege el ojo verde. Déjame ir. Olvídame._

_Confío en ti… Salva al mundo._

_Helga Alias Pelos de elote Pataki_

_P.d. No confíes en nadie más… en nadie. No sé quiénes hayan podido ser reclutados a lo largo de los años, sólo, no confíes en otra persona"_

Luego de eso había buscado la forma de ver qué contenía la memoria, pero fueron dos días infructuosos… Aunque fuera algo en contra de los deseos de Helga, tendría que confiar en Arnold.

-Quizás la habían amenazado o se dio cuenta que la seguían. El hecho es que dejó instrucciones precisas para que esto llegara a mis manos… y necesito ver lo que hay en ella- el rubio frunció el ceño con sospecha –Ella no se habría tomado tantas molestias si no fuera importante- finalmente, el detective Shortman suspiró derrotado. Volvió a su sitio tras el escritorio y sacó su computadora portátil.

-Más vale que esto sea lo que necesitamos para encontrarla- murmuró para sí mismo mientras encendía todo e insertaba la USB. El cuadro de diálogo que apareció de forma automática pedía la contraseña -¿Ya probaste entrar sin escribir nada o poner 'contraseña'?- preguntó mientras tecleaba la palabra que había mencionado y presionaba la tecla de 'enter'.

-Sí. Pero no funcionó. También probé con su nombre, fechas importantes, en cualquier combinación posible y nada- añadió. Llevaba dos días probando de todo… que Arnold no le tocara los cojones con ese tipo de preguntas. El rubio pareció pensativo un momento. De pronto, recordó la ocasión en que, mientras eran novios, intercambiaron la contraseña de sus redes sociales… la de ella era Arnold090809…

-Déjame intentar algo- murmuró distraído e introdujo la antigua contraseña que la rubia tenía en todas sus redes sociales. Sorpresivamente, el cuadro de diálogo dio paso a la carpeta de información que contenía la memoria.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó un sorprendido Gerald.

-Suerte- respondió escuetamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Era su nombre y la fecha en que hicieron el amor por primera vez… No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, no quería hacerse ilusiones, no ahora que sabía que el patán que vio con Helga probablemente era responsable de los incendios y su secuestro y que había descubierto que Gerald dormía con ella ocasionalmente… y ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que sólo durmieran o _durmieran _juntos.

Dentro de la USB había tres carpetas, una decía ojo verde, la otra decía Serafines, y la última tenía el nombre de los Lloyd en ella…

La sentaron bruscamente en la silla al otro extremo de la mesa que ocupaba Brian, sin máscara en esa ocasión.

Al centro de la mesa había un jarrón con azahares que decoraban la habitación, las flores favoritas de Phoebe. Y más cerca de ella, una botella de Ginebra.

No la habían vestido, sólo la apuntaron con el chorro a presión de una manguera, según ellos para "adecentarla".

Tenía tanto frío, que sus pechos se encontraban duros y a través de su cuerpo se le ponía la piel de gallina con la brisa que hacía en ese lugar. No sabía dónde estaba, si seguía siendo la misma ubicación donde la habían mantenido o la habían mudado a otro sitio, esencialmente porque a drogaron antes de trasladarla. Pero lo que alcanzaba a ver a través de las ventanas eran edificios que no reconocía, un atardecer tiñendo de tonos violáceos el cielo, como lo estaba su propia piel, y la mesa lista para recibir a una decena de invitados, aunque de momento sólo estuvieran Brian, ella y los dos monigotes que la habían llevado, de pie a sus espaldas.

-Qué estúpido de tu parte poner tantos cuchillos sobre la mesa- apuntó por decir algo, incómoda como se encontraba en presencia de su antiguo mejor amigo, desnuda y con los ojos de él clavados en ella… considerando además, que la había secuestrado y, hasta donde sabía, él la mandó a torturar o lo hizo él mismo.

-Me gusta creer que es más osado que estúpido- era extraño escucharlo hablar sin los jadeos propios del asma… ¿Qué había ocurrido para que las cosas cambiaran tanto? -¿Qué prefieres cenar? ¿Pollo o pescado?- le preguntó con fingida amabilidad, sin despegar su mirada del par de pechos de la chica.

-Oh, soy vegetariana, pero gracias- le respondió, sólo por provocarle alguna molestia.

-Ensalada será entonces- e hizo un ademán con la mano para que uno de los vigías se encaminara a la cocina a comunicarlo.

-Vaya… qué considerado- escupió las palabras, le provocaba repulsión ver en lo que él se convirtió –Sería aún más impresionante si tuvieras la decencia de apartar tu mirada de mis tetas, gracias- le ladró, buscando alguna reacción en él, cualquier cosa que pudiera darle una pequeña ventana, cualquier oportunidad para sacarle más información de la que había compartido con ella.

-Bueno… supongo que sabes bien por qué te mantenemos desnuda, Geraldine- y sintió un horrible encogimiento en sus tripas al escucharlo llamarla así. Lo hizo a propósito. Sabía perfectamente que odiaba ese nombre, y conocía perfectamente la razón. Tener amigos es un arma de doble filo, porque aunque tienes a tu disposición un confidente, pueden traicionarte y usar lo que les has confiado para herirte más profundamente de lo que estabas al desahogarte.

-No tengo ni la menor puta idea- apretando la mandíbula, la rubia escuchó el rechinar de sus propios dientes.

-Para ver tu mejor atributo, claro. Ese par de pechos con el que Dios te bendijo son la gloria- con una sonrisa sardónica y una carcajada, le dejó claro que se burlaba de ella.

-¿Ah, sí? Me han dicho que mi mejor atributo son mis piernas- recordó fugazmente a su amigo Johanssen no sin cierto dolor… quizás no volvería a verle. Otra carcajada resonó en la habitación.

-Te han mentido cruelmente amiga mía- y poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta la ventana dándole la espalda, de pie, de piernas abiertas y manos a la espalda -¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero de ti?- lo escuchó preguntarle, y estuvo muy tentada de no responder, pero de sólo recordar las torturas a las que la sometieron, decidió que no tenía por qué vivirlas por capricho.

-El ojo verde- murmuró. Otra carcajada hizo eco en las paredes.

-Eso es lo que quiere nuestra organización, sí. Y sé que lo encontraste, aunque no digas nada al respecto, estoy seguro que lo hallaste… te conozco, de no haberlo hecho, no habrías vuelto. Nunca dejarías una misión inconclusa- Brian se giró y clavó su mirada en los ojos color cielo de la rubia –No… lo que yo, quiero de ti, es mucho más que sólo el ojo verde- y caminó en su dirección, haciendo que se pusiera a la defensiva, todo su cuerpo en tensión sin saber qué podría pasar a continuación. Brian puso un brazo a cada lado de ella, aferrándose a los reposabrazos de la silla, acercando su rostro todo lo humanamente posible, tanto que por la cercanía, Helga miraba doble los ojos del castaño –quiero que me entregues a Buckley Lloyd- el nombre le provocó un escalofrío a la rubia.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante en un fluido movimiento, con fuerza, estrellando su frente en la nariz de Brian, de la que empezó a manar sangre, en consecuencia, él se alejó de ella.

-No voy a entregarte a mi padre- le gritó asqueada.

El vigía que observaba todo jadeó detrás de su máscara. Sid no podía creer lo que acababa de atestiguar… ¿Cuál era el verdadero plan de su líder?

Helga notó la estupefacción del enmascarado y aprovechándola a su favor, estiró la mano para tomar la botella de Ginebra y en un sólo movimiento se la estrelló en la cabeza al de lentes. Brian cayó al suelo inconsciente, y ella corrió al otro lado de la habitación, donde originalmente él había estado sentado, mientras el vigía se acercaba a su jefe a revisar su condición.

Abrió la puerta de caoba que había al fondo, y corrió descalza por el largo pasillo tapizado de tonos burdeos con grecos dorados. Alcanzó un corredor más iluminado, donde las paredes cambiaban a un tono beige, y siguió por él, escuchando pasos tras ella... corrió sin detenerse, corrió sintiendo que las pantorrillas ardían, llegó a una amplia estancia, con una escalera que descendía y el techo abovedado del que colgaba una araña de cristal cortado que captaba los rayos de sol que entraban por el amplio ventanal tras ella, no tuvo tiempo de observar a más detalle, porque escuchó gritos que le ordenaban que se detuviera, corrió hacia abajo, vislumbrando un par de puertas que parecían la entrada principal y cuando llegó hasta ellas, rozando el pomo, escuchó una voz a su derecha, llamarla por su nombre.

Una voz femenina que conocía demasiado bien, acompañado del característico aroma oriental a Jengibre.

Y antes de poder girarse a ver a la dueña... una descarga eléctrica la atravesó, tirándola al piso. En su semiconsciencia, vio dos pares de pies y escuchó parte de una conversación.

-¿¡Te vio sin tu máscara!?- escuchó que preguntaban.

-No. No alcanzó a verme... Debo volver con Arnold, encárgate de ella- respondió la misma voz femenina, y la inconsciencia terminó por reclamarla mientras sólo podía pensar con aflicción en el rubio cabeza de balón _"Arnold"_ gimió en su interior afligida antes de desmayarse. Con el olor a Jengibre y Ginebra grabado a fuego en su mente, lamentando no poder advertirle a Gerald sobre lo que acababa de descubrir.

Los detectives tenían un traidor en su equipo.


	7. Olor a fuga de gas y deja vu

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Craig Barttlet, yo sólo soy dueña de la trama a la que los he sometido para estrés de la pandilla y deleite de los lectores.**

**Les traigo la continuación de esta historia. No crean que me he olvidado, ni de esta ni de ninguna de las otras historias que publico. **

**Gracias a quienes me dejaron un review, qué detallazo, casi me hacen llorar de la emoción.**

**MyMindPalace221b, haces muy bien en mantener una actitud de sospecha, ya lo ha dicho Helga, no hay nadie, ****Nadie,**** en quien puedas confiar en esta historia, creéme... yo entro en trance mientras escribo y al salir, y leer lo que escribí, digo, ¡No puede ser! Creía en ti ¬¬ o algo así. Qué bueno que te guste la historia.**

**Kimagure Bijin, Espero que este capítulo aclare un poco más esas teorías... sería genial que me las compartieras, quizás me inspire porque he tenido un bloqueo mental ultimamente, de los mil demonios.**

**Nimia Forctis, ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por dejarme tu review, y por pasarte por las otras historias, espero que disfrutes del capítulo. Y espero poder leerte pronto, déjame tu opinión.**

_**CAPITULO SEIS: OLOR A FUGA DE GAS Y DÉJÀ VU**_

Gerald empujó a Arnold de enfrente de la computadora, acababan de ingresar a la carpeta de información con el nombre de la organización que presuntamente formó Helga, para encontrarse una ficha técnica de cada miembro activo hasta la partida de la rubia. En él, se encontraba el nombre de Brainny… y de Harold Berman… y de…

-¿Ocupados?- la femenina voz proveniente de la puerta de la oficina del rubio les sobresaltó al grado de que el detective sentado en su silla con ruedas, se fue hacia atrás en ella y terminó en el suelo, mientras que Gerald se envaró inmediatamente como si su madre lo hubiera pillando haciendo alguna travesura –Veo que se están divirtiendo- el tono lleno de sarcasmo que utilizó Rhonda fastidió al moreno.

-En respuesta a tu pregunta… sí, sí estamos ocupados. Puedes irte por donde viniste, gracias- ansioso por revisar la información recién asequible para ellos, urgió con un movimiento de manos acompañado de un chisteo, a la pelinegra para irse.

-Yo que venía a compartir con ustedes lo que mis investigadores encontraron- fingió la entonación de decepción, chasqueando la lengua al final. Arnold se puso de pie casi de inmediato al escucharla.

-¿Y qué encontraron?- Gerald le miró incrédulo, ¿En verdad haría una pausa en ese momento para escuchar a la unigénita del matrimonio Lloyd? ¿Había perdido la cabeza?

-Te lo contaré a ti… y sólo a ti… si aceptas cenar conmigo en mi casa- respondió con la voz cargada de sensualidad, haciendo que un terror agudo le recorriera la espina dorsal.

-Sabes que no pasará de nuevo ¿cierto, Rhonda?- el moreno miró a su mejor amigo bajo una nueva lupa… él creía que se contaban todo, que no tenían secretos, que se compartían todo… la imagen de unas largas piernas sobre el tablero de su auto lo descolocó un momento… quizás no compartían todo, pero lo que estaba pasando frente a él le decía que Arnold Shortman también tenía sus esqueletos en el armario, bajo trece cerrojos, sin dejarles salir.

-No puedes irte ahora- le dijo el moreno, indicándole con la mirada su computador portátil.

-Tú puedes revisar el contenido de las carpetas, si Rhonda tiene algo más que nos sirva, no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad- el rubio tomó su chaqueta –Vámonos- le dijo a la pelinegra con la intención de terminar con eso lo más rápido posible.

-En realidad… primero tendrás que ir a tu casa a bañarte… de ninguna manera entrarás a mi casa con ese olor- Rhonda se giró altiva y se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta de la oficina para girarse y guiñarle un ojo con coquetería al rubio antes de irse.

-Rayos, viejo. Nunca mencionaste que Rhonda y tú…- dejó la frase al aire, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno… tú nunca mencionaste que Helga y tú…- reviró el detective, con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

-¡Oh, vamos! Viejo… ¿Sigues insistiendo en eso?-replicó Gerald.

-Me iré a casa… mantenme actualizado- Arnold salió dando un portazo a la oficina que encogió de hombros al moreno. Se sentó suspirando, no le quedaba más opción que investigar solo, como Helga le había pedido que hiciera. Pensar en la rubia hizo que sacara del bolsillo el sobre con la carta que ella le dejó, al sacarla para leerla de nuevo, notó que había algo escrito dentro del sobre… Al leerlo, una irracional oleada de celos terminó por confundirlo completamente ¿Qué podría importarle a él que la contraseña fuera el nombre del exnovio de la rubia más una fecha que parecía ser especial? La respuesta era que no debería importarle en lo absoluto, debería serle indiferente, pero la realidad no podía estar más alejada de ese panorama ideal…

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Intentó concentrarse en el explorador de Windows para evitar continuar pensando en la opresiva angustia silenciosa que crecía en su interior a cada minuto que pasaba sin saber dónde estaba la rubia.

Volvió a revisar la lista de nombres de antiguos (posiblemente activos) miembros de la sociedad de combate contra el crimen que Helga inició…

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Comenzó a toser descontroladamente.

Cuando finalmente lo controló, se talló los ojos e incrédulo volvió a leer la lista… Un nombre con el que estaba perfectamente familiarizado saltaba a la vista como letrero neón en el desierto, ¿Cómo pasó desapercibido antes?

Se apresuró a abrir el expediente, había uno por cada nombre, pero el que le urgía mirar era el de Phoebe Heyerdahl.

Al abrirlo encontró varias fotos de la chica a sus 17 años, tomadas de diferentes ángulos, datos generales como su peso, fecha de nacimiento, estatura… y entonces todas las alarmas en su cabeza se dispararon. En el documento rezaba "_Puesto: Subcomandante de la organización. Segunda al mando_". Aquello le provocó escalofríos… estuvo más de la mitad de su vida en una relación con la oriental y jamás se imaginó que perteneciera a una sociedad paragubernamental que operara fuera de la ley… su tren de pensamientos de pronto se descarriló con rumbo a la carpeta de la familia Lloyd…

¡Pero, por supuesto!

Así fue como Helga obtuvo los recursos para el financiamiento de una operación así.

¿Pero por qué los Lloyd le darían dinero a Helga?

Intentó ingresar a la carpeta con el nombre de la familia de su excompañera de clases que acababa de insinuar que la naturaleza de su relación con su mejor amigo trascendía la mera convivencia forzosa como les habían hecho creer a los demás; sin embargo, justo cuando dirigía el cursor en la barra de inicio al icono amarillo del explorador… la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe.

-¿Gerald?- Phoebe Heyerdahl, con carpetas bajo el brazo, el cabello perfectamente alisado y sus lentes de gota, lo miraba con una mal disimulada sorpresa desdibujando sus facciones -¿Qué haces en la oficina de Arnold?- el moreno se sintió muy nervioso… Helga le había dicho que no confiara en nadie, ¿Y si había hecho mal en acudir a su mejor amigo por ayuda? ¿Y si Arnold ahora era parte de todo? Harold mantenía contacto con él, y Phoebe, y Brainny… ¿En serio el rubio no lo sabía? Helga lo adoraba… ¿En serio no le contó algo como eso? La menor de las Pataki le había dejado la forma de acceder al USB por su cuenta, sólo que en su desesperación no lo notó antes y tontamente acudió a su compañero detective. No podía confiar en nadie. No sabía si los antiguos miembros continuaban actuando en pro de los Serafines, no tenía idea si quiera si desde entonces no se habían sumado más personas… como Arnold por ejemplo… entonces el peso de sus acciones le cayó como martillo a la cabeza. El rubio pudo involucrarse después de la partida de Helga y quizás por eso se empecinó tanto en señalarlo a él como sospechoso y que lo retiraran del caso.

-Yo…- no sabía qué decir.

-Ahí estás, vámonos… Arnold nos espera en el auto- Marcy Kornblum se asomaba tras Phoebe con sus 1.75 mts de altura, su cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta y luciendo orgullosamente sus pecas… el moreno nunca se sintió más aliviado que en ese momento.

-Sí, claro- se apresuró a tomar la memoria y su chaqueta, cuando escuchó a la castaña hablar de nuevo.

-Oh, no te vi ahí abajo, necrófila- mirándola hacia abajo le golpeó un par de veces la cabeza a la pelinegra que enfurecida alejó el brazo de Marcy de manera brusca.

-¡No me llames así!- le replicó sulfurada, Phoebe no había soportado nunca a la agente Kornblum, ni como compañera de clases en su infancia y adolescencia, ni en su vida laboral cuando se reencontraron hacía tres años y resultó que Marcy Kornblum era una reconocida agente antidrogas del este del país.

-Cierto, cierto. Disculpa, siempre se me olvida que eso te hace enojar, necrófila- Phoebe gruñó, la pacífica médico nunca gruñía, Gerald supo que esa era su señal para salir de ahí con Marcy, antes de que la pelinegra le arrancara un brazo con los dientes.

-No hagamos esperar a Arnold, Marcy- y Gerald la empujó levemente de la espalda, instándola a caminar. Ambos salieron de ahí a paso contundente y cuando finalmente el aire frío de aquella solitaria noche golpeaba sus rostros, el moreno se giró a la castaña –Gracias por cubrirme, pero no era necesario que la sacaras de sus casillas así- de sólo recordar la mirada de su ex prometida, una gota de sudor frío le recorría la espalda.

-Digamos que fue mi pago por mi buena acción- se encogió de hombros –no te lo tomes a mal, pero no soporto a tu noviecita, es una mosquita muerta- Gerald no sabía qué le pudo haber hecho Phoebe a Marcy para que dijera algo así –a veces me pregunto cómo la soportaba Helga- y la mención del nombre de su amiga hizo reaccionar al moreno.

-¡Helga!…Gracias por todo Kornblum, tengo que hacer algo deprisa, no puedo perder más tiempo- y se preparaba para emprender carrera hacia su auto para volver al departamento de Helga y continuar revisando la información que tenía, ¿Qué tanto andaba haciendo el tonto? ¡Helga estaba secuestrada! Pero no pudo avanzar más de dos pasos porque sintió el tirón de su camisa, alguien lo había sujetado y no le dejaba avanzar.

-Un momentito… ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? ¿Y dónde está Arnold? Habíamos quedado para cenar hoy desde hace una semana, y eres el único que está en su oficina- el detective en suspensión se palmeó la frente con la mano derecha, ¿por qué siempre terminaba involucrado en el drama romántico de su compañero?

-Creo que se le olvidó, porque se fue a su casa- y quiso retomar su camino, pero la castaña continuaba sujetándolo, impidiéndole cualquier avance, no importaba el ridículo que el hombre adulto estuviera haciendo con todos los aspavientos e intentos que hacía por soltarse ¿_Qué rayos almorzaba esa mujer para tener tremenda fuerza_?

-Hey, hey… momentito…- y finalmente le dejó ir, obviamente provocando que se fuera de bruces por los jaloneos que hacía en ese instante. Una vez en el suelo, Marcy se sentó sobre su espalda, inmovilizándolo de nuevo y presentándose indiferente a todas las quejas del hijo del Capitán del precinto –te falta responderme una pregunta. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- repitió, y el moreno se sintió acorralado, así que terminó por decirle parte de la verdad.

-Han secuestrado a Helga y tengo que encontrarla- su voz salió amortiguada por el peso que ejercía la agente sobre él, mismo que desapareció una exhalación más tarde en cuanto el aturdimiento de la información recibida le hizo ponerse en pie inmediatamente.

-¿Qué has dicho?- la incredulidad era palpable en su voz… Gerald la escuchó antes de verla tallada en su bronceado rostro -¿Cuándo pasó eso?- preguntó alterada, el moreno alzó una ceja… que él supiera, ella no recuperó contacto con la rubia al volver a Hillwood, y que estuviera citándose a cenar con, el más que conocido, eterno enamoramiento de la escritora.

-Llámale. Y arréglense ustedes. Yo tengo cosas que hacer- y sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar, se apresuró hacia el lugar en el que dejó aparcado su vehículo cuando esa tarde llegó buscando a Arnold.

Marcy se quedó unos segundos más de pie en la acera. Aquello no le gustaría ni tantito a su jefe.

Salía de ducharse cuando notó que su teléfono vibraba tanto, tan seguido, que había caído del buró y ahora emitía un sonido amortiguado por la alfombra de la habitación.

Era de un número desconocido.

Al tomar la llamada y colocar el dispositivo móvil en su oído, comenzó a escuchar los gritos de una mujer… la piel se le puso de gallina, todo su cuerpo reaccionando violentamente, y se puso de pie con los ojos abiertos de par en par… rogando porque sólo fuera una broma. Pero de pronto, los gritos pararon, y una voz mecánicamente distorsionada habló con cadencias y ecos que lo volvían más siniestro porque lo deshumanizaban.

-Buenas noches Detective Shortman. ¿Preparándose para cenar con su amiga, la heredera Lloyd? Debería tener mucho cuidado con qué clase de personas se junta hoy día, detective- había cierta mofa en su voz, difícil de identificar por el cariz robótico que tenía.

-¿Quién eres?- le espetó desesperado.

-¿No me reconoce detective? Llevamos años de conocernos, aunque claro, no me encontré nunca dentro de su burbuja rosa a través de la cual sigue mirando el mundo- y una risa escalofriante reverberó en la línea, dándole escalofríos al rubio –Pero no le llamo para rememorar viejos tiempos… no… mi llamada tiene otro motivo… Dígame, detective, ¿Disfrutó de los gritos?- eso terminó por sacar de quicio al tembloroso hombre que hervía en rabia por no tener frente a él a su interlocutor, y el asco que sentía, desquitarlo con él.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo, enfermo! Voy a encontrarte… a cazarte y encontrarte- le amenazó, aparentemente de una manera lamentable, porque de otro lado, volvió a escucharse una risa, esta vez más burlona que tenebrosa.

-Oh… pero claro que jugaremos… y jugará, detective… porque esos gritos eran de la reconocida escritora de thrillers Helga G. Pataki- la declaración heló la sangre del rubio. No, no podía ser, esos infelices que mantenían cautiva a la chica la habían torturado al punto de hacerla gritar de esa forma tan… tan… _desgarradora -_¿Tengo su atención ahora, detective?- y Arnold se sintió incapaz de decir nada o moverse, mortificado, aterrado y asqueado con la situación –Muy bien, muy bien, buen chico. Me agradan los perros, pero sólo si están bien domesticados, ¿sabe?, y la señorita Pataki es todo menos alguien domesticada…- Arnold soltó un sonido estrangulado de angustia, si alguien osaba ponerle la mano encima a la rubia… -Así que escuche muy bien… va a reunirse con uno de mis hombres mañana en la torre de comunicaciones de Hillwood, si llega un solo minuto tarde, puede olvidarse de la pequeña Helga- y fue entonces que recuperó la voz.

-¿A qué hora?- la seriedad fue despótica en su tono, y eso pareció complacer a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-A las 9, y no nos haga esperar- y eso fue todo. El sonido intermitente característico del término de una llamada fue lo único que quedó además de la boca de Arnold a medio abrir, como si hubiese pensado que aún tenía tiempo de agregar algo más.

Frustrado arrojó el teléfono contra la pared con tanta fuerza que terminó por romperse el cristal de la pantalla táctil, con desgana fue a levantarlo… que funcionara todavía no le produjo ningún tipo de alivio. Sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas, los gritos, de quien ahora sabía era Helga, se reproducían en su mente una y otra vez como un bucle atemporal.

El vértigo lo atacó inclemente. Tuvo que correr de regreso al cuarto de baño, a descargar la bilis que le había subido por el esófago.

Se sentía enfermo.

Se sentía culpable.

Se sentía _aterrado._

El timbre de su departamento comenzó a sonar con demasiada insistencia, o bien era el chofer de Rhonda, o bien, el vecino al otro lado de la pared que había golpeado y que en su camino a abrir la puerta principal, notó que había agujerado.

No entendió la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la pelinegra hasta que se miró a sí mismo. La toalla mal envuelta alrededor de la cintura, su cálida mortalmente pálida con un tono verdoso insano, las ojeras ennegrecidas bajo sus ojos y el cabello largo, suelto, se había ensuciado de las consecuencias de su episodio en el inodoro.

-De ninguna manera cenaras conmigo luciendo así- le dijo Rhonda antes de entrar sin esperar invitación, como si el lugar le perteneciera, como entraba a todos putos lados.

-Bien. Porque no iré- le respondió intentando mostrarse firme, pero la voz ronca por la garganta lastimada le quitó protagonismo a la fuerza que esperaba impregnar en sus palabras.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Arnold no entendió la pregunta, se fijó en el punto en el que Rhonda concentraba su mirada… el recién hecho agujero de la pared pareció burlarse de lo inútil que estaba resultando para Helga.

-Recibí una llamada. Necesito que me digas lo que sabes, sin rodeos- La pelinegra le miró largamente en silencio, podía adivinar por la determinación casi demente en los ojos del rubio que no estaba de humor para jugar al gato y al ratón con ella. Después de encontrarlo así, la verdad es que a ella también se le quitaron las ganas.

-De acuerdo. Pero antes- y de su bolso sacó un aparato que encendió y configuró, dejándolo en el buró del detective, bajo su atenta mirada –De acuerdo, ahora podemos hablar- y se dejó caer en la cama, el semidesnudo rubio se colocó frente a ella.

-¿Qué es eso?- y miró con desconfianza el artilugio.

-No me digas que no los conoces… intervienen radiofrecuencias… si alguien colocó micrófonos o intervino tu teléfono, justo ahora sólo podrá escuchar ruido blanco- el ceño del hombre frente a ella se frunció más rápido que lo que dura una exhalación.

-¿por eso me querías en tu casa?- y la mujer no pudo evitar reírse ante el tono que empleó el detective, una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa atípica.

-Claro que sí. Y abordando el menester que me ha traído a tu…- hizo un movimiento con la mano como si buscara la palabra más adecuada para describir el hogar del detective -… cama- dijo al fin, notando cómo el rubio captaba al vuelo el doble sentido de su elección de palabras –Revisa esto- le pasó un folder, que el otro tomó presuroso, y mientras lo abría, Rhonda continuó hablando –Encontrarás imágenes de un video de seguridad tomado de la oficina de mi padre, Sid utilizó su computadora, pero no conseguíamos evidencia del uso que le dio… así que uno de mis investigadores lo estuvo siguiendo desde entonces… ¿La carnicería donde trabaja Harold? Hay fotos que lo ubican a él forzando la entrada trasera con otra persona, sólo él no traía máscara- Arnold presionó con fuerza su mandíbula, incrédulo ante lo que la foto le mostraba, Sid y el Serafín que capturó, allanando la carnicería –Además, él y Stinky se han estado reuniendo con Phoebe y Brian con sospechosa asiduidad en el edificio Montealba, donde Brian tiene su despacho contable- el rubio le miró con la ceja arqueada -¿Sabes quién me dio la información del expediente policiaco?- Arnold negó –Phoebe Heyerdahl… y me lo entregó con la condición de que si descubría algo fuera con ella… no con los detectives o el capitán, sino con una médico forense que además no opuso resistencia al momento de entregarme documentos confidenciales- el detective cerró el folder.

-¿Sospechas de mi equipo?- Arnold defendía a sus amigos a capa y espada… bueno, cuando esos amigos no dormían con su ex novia.

-No. Sospecho de Phoebe. Ir a estudiar a Harvard para volver y trabajar en Hillwood, eso es sospechoso- señaló invariablemente la pelinegra.

-Aquí estaba Gerald- respondió como si fuese una obviedad los motivos de la oriental para tomar esa decisión.

-Cierto, pero terminaron durante su último semestre… volvieron unas semanas después de que ella estaba instalada en Hillwood… no me parece una razón para que decidiera cambiar su prominente futuro por un chico… es Phoebe de quien hablamos- Arnold le miró indeciso.

-Tengo que pensar en esto- le indicó con un gesto la salida.

-Hay más- le dijo la pelinegra –Tenemos un probable lugar en donde tengan a Helga cautiva- escuchar esas palabras estremeció al rubio. Aporreos en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación, y gritos en el pasillo y el olor a gas LP impregnaron el ambiente -¿Qué fue eso?- y al ir a ver, Arnold se encontró con llamas impidiéndole la salida de su propio departamento.

-¡Un incendio!- le gritó a Rhonda que seguía en la habitación y corrió intentando llegar a ella, las llamaradas entrando por la puerta abierta y lamiendo su espalda y encendiendo el gas que se fugaba de su cocina. La toalla se le fue al piso y no pudo importarle menos en ese momento, tomando a la pelinegra salieron por la ventana de la habitación a la escalera de incendios y comenzó a ayudarla a bajar, entre el calor, los gritos, el humo, y la pequeña explosión en la cocina del rubio que estaba seguro terminó con todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse al ver a Marcy Kornblum ayudando a la unigénita Lloyd a bajar el último tramo de escaleras, cuando por la periferia lo vio… Una máscara… Un Serafín.

Saltó al suelo del callejó al que daba su ventana, escuchó amortiguado el grito de la agente Kornblum, pero ignoraba lo que le decía, corrió todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitieron, sintiendo un dejavú que fue apartado a un rincón de su mente al notar que corría por la avenida principal completamente desnudo, no se parecía a la ocasión anterior. Y de pronto, pasó un camión que le impidió la vista y lo perdió.

-¡Dios mío Arnold! Ponte pantalones- se giró a la fuente de la voz para encontrarse con Alan Reddman, el fotógrafo oficial del diario Hillwood's Herald…

Casi odió a su amigo cuando lo cegó el flash de su cámara.

Gerald estaba atónito.

El ojo verde resultaba ser un objeto de jade en extremo valioso, su valor ascendía a un billón de dólares… Pero Helga y los serafines no lo buscaron por eso. Aparentemente todo empezó con la publicación del trabajo de la madre de Arnold, Stella Shortman, en la que teorizaba que este ojo tenía el poder de adormecer la consciencia humana y de permitir a quien lo use, manipular la voluntad del afectado a su antojo. Ahora entendía por qué la rubia lo ocultaba, originalmente ella misma había hecho que una facción de su propia organización se dedicara a investigarlo. A Gerald le había dado la madrugada leyendo toda la información al respecto que encontraron. Según los archivos, Helga pensaba usarlo para terminar con el crimen, un sueño utópico que evidentemente no saldría bien, pero que en defensa de su amiga podía entender que era muy joven cuando lo pensó. Helga se fue para encontrarlo, y dejó a cargo a Brian…

¿Por qué a él? ¿No era acaso Phoebe la segunda al mando según los expedientes?

Pero las sorpresas no terminaron ahí.

Buckley Lloyd había sido el benefactor que apoyó a Helga para crear Serafines, pero además, era el padre biológico de la rubia, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido para el moreno. Y aunque quisiera decir que no podía creerlo, tenía frente a él evidencias de transferencias, la prueba de ADN con la coincidencia de un 99%, los e-mails a través de los que mantuvieron comunicación… y un título de propiedad… a nombre de Helga… el edificio Montealba.

No había manera de que la rubia lo hubiese adquirido, Buckley tuvo que comprárselo, y a juzgar por las adaptaciones y planos que incluía la carpeta bajo el nombre de Serafines, era el lugar donde se reunían…

Y era ahí donde la tenían seguramente.

Ahora sólo tendría que planear el rescate de su mejor amiga… pan comido, ¿cierto? ¿_cierto_?


End file.
